The Showdown in the Heavens
by Sagamaker102
Summary: Post Frieza Pre Android Goku and the gang are being hunted by a race that suffered at the hands of saiyans, now with revenge on their minds nothing will stop their goal to kill the last saiyans Please Review. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it Now R- graphic violence strong language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review Sorry for the rating change, but I looked into future events and realize the stuff that's going to happen isn't PG-13 material. (This is an extended version of the prologue and just gives more feel to the events that lead to the story)  
  
Prologue- The Spark of Hatred  
(Battle on Planet Shavocaun)  
  
In the elder days when the saiyans still obeyed the orders of  
Frieza, there were many missions, or crusades as some said, for  
which they would embark on. They were usually ordered to simply  
go to nearby planets and abolish the life on it. But the planets  
were not always easily won.  
  
On the planet of Shavocaun there were a race of creatures not so easily put to rest.  
  
"King Vegeta, we have now invaded the planet for lord Frieza, yet we are getting immense resistance by the natives." The foot solider was at a limp for he had been on the planet himself. He now awaited the king's response.  
  
"Well, it appears that we should send in more saiyans to the job now, doesn't Tomoton?" The king tapped his foot a bit aggravated by the news and finally rose to his feet and strapped on his armor.  
  
"Lets go, and bring my son this will be an important lesson for him. Never send a third class saiyan to do the a first class's job." With that said the men were off to the planet to battle the nuisance. (On planet Shavocaun)  
  
"Take the native's left side, it is weak, quickly we should stall for tonight, the full moon." As the saiyans did what was told night came, and so did the moon.  
  
It was only to the aid of the full moon that they had a slight upper hand.  
  
"Lord Dargoth, the saiyans have taken our left side, now they have transformed, and are unstoppable. We have no choice but to evacuate the planet, we've held on for far too long sir!" The shavocaian was beaten beyond recognition and had been battling the saiyans for two long weeks.  
  
"Yes it appears the battle has been lost, take my son Gurjal to the escape pods get him out of here, I'll make sure everyone gets out okay." Even though the planet was destroyed it claimed the lives of numerous saiyans.  
  
Only about fifty escaped through both escape pods and the miraculous technique of instant transmission. For generations they were hopping to other planets feeding on the resources. One by one they died. Finally the shavocaian king gave way to the elements and died. The remaining natives were determined to find the planet that was of the saiyans. Yet, by this time the tyrant Frieza had wiped them out. Soon the shavocaians were too dying out soon there were only ten left. The survivors all trained for the remainder of their stay at one planet then moved.  
  
One by one they killed off species after of life, and destroyed numerous planets hoping to find the last of the saiyans. Soon there were only five left and thus they loomed over the planet that is Earth. . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you liked the opening remember there will be a great rise in action and stuff so be sure stay for the next chapter chp1-Doom in the Horizon (and yes it will have all the characters you love) 


	2. Doom in the Horizon

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it Now R- graphic violence strong language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review Sorry for the rating change, but I looked into future events and realize the stuff that's going to happen isn't PG-13 material.  
  
Chapter One-Doom in the Horizon  
  
As the great growing doom drew closer our heroes have not a  
clue to the doom at hand.  
"AHHH oh man all that training just gives me such a  
appetite!", Goku exclaims with a big grin.  
  
"Yeah you said it dad. Hey Piccilo do you want anything to eat, you seem pretty tired after I got passed you in training." As that was said Piccilo's only reaction was a little hph.  
  
"Oh yeah I did notice Gohan getting by you Piccilo. What's the matter getting' old?"  
  
"That shows how much you know Goku, I'm just saving my strength for the fight with the androids we were told about." Piccilo just seemed to have blabbered what any excuse he could gather.  
  
"Sure Piccilo I'm sure you be exhausted if you even show some effort with Gohan. Seeing how the battle is just (gasp) two year away!! Hahahah" (At Capsule Corp) It seems Vegeta is still doing what he was last, training his ass of in the Capsule Gravity Chamber. He is still as determined as usual and just working extra hard at 350 times normal gravity.  
  
"Damn Kakorott, be a supersaiyan will he just leave you in the dust for me to just watch!! Well I'll show you you is the ..gre.atest saiyan" (computer)  
  
"Power off" "huh? Who did that?!" Vegeta exclaimed in pain at the same time.  
  
"I did you stupid ape why do you think you're doing good for yourself hurting your body!?" As Bulma yelled Vegeta just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh not the woman just piss off woman! I don't need your pathetic help from a weakling like you!!"  
  
"Oh so I save your life and this is how you repay me!!" she runs out as Vegeta throws a broken droid at her.  
  
(Kame's Lookout)  
  
"Hmm. That's very strange. There has been an evil in the back of my mind growing by the day. And the energy just feels to be getting closer." Kame tightens his grip on his staff as he looks up toward the blue heavens of Earth.  
  
"How bad do you think it is Kame?"  
  
"I don't know Mr. Popo it's too early to tell what could generate this type of power but one of them is even stronger than Goku!"  
  
"What you must be mistaken maybe time will tell the true potential of the threat."  
  
"We cannot wait Popo we must contact the others. Come Popo, we must travel to West City." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you like this one w/ the main characters just hope you like it so far please review if you have any suggestions I'll consider them. Next chpt -The Warning at Hand 


	3. The Warning at Hand

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it PG-13- violence language  
  
Sorry the last one was so short this one will be longer I will try to make them as long as I possibly can.  
  
Chapter Two-The Warning at hand  
  
As the words were spoken Kame walked to the edge of the look out to get a clean feel of what power was approaching. He had stood still, not moving one inch, then he began to quiver.  
  
"No Popo I do not believe I'm mistaken in this person's power level it is at least twice the power of Goku!" As this was said both Kame's and Popo's eyes widened. "Come now we must not waste time, to West City we must warn the others of the threat at hand." With that said the two jumped into the air and flew to West City. (Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp.)  
  
Vegeta has now had it with the earth. He takes off to train elsewhere in the galaxy. "That stupid ape where does he think he's going with my father's space ship!! Oh what a typical thing for a man to do in the middle of something!!"  
  
(Side author's note: at this point Vegeta and Bulma have been seeing each other)  
  
"Well he said he needed to clear his head out of distractions from keeping him from achieving his goal." Dr. Briefs just rubs his eyes from strain after repair more of the droids that Vegeta destroyed.  
  
All of a sudden two very familiar creatures were on the Capsule Corp. lawn.  
  
"Hey Kame what brings you around these parts are you here to."  
  
"Shut up Yamcha I do not have much time to explain just please follow me!"  
  
Without hesitation Yamcha goes with Kame hearing the uneasiness in his voice. The look of worry from Yamcha grew as Kame began to speed up. Usually Kame never liked to jet his way somewhere. If he was doing so now it had to be serious. He did not realize where Kame was leading him but it soon became apparent he was going to Goku's house.  
  
"Hey Kame." He paused being too scared to ask what the danger was. He had never seen this side of him before, so nervous and at unease. "Is it the androids? Are they here early, did they begin their attack?!" Kame simply kept silent, thinking to himself trying to figure out what race could be generating this force. They began to approach the mountainside and Kame began to slow his speed. He stopped in the middle of the mountain range and seemed to be meditating. "Hey Kame why did we stop here there's nothing.." Just then Yamcha realized these were the mountains that Tien and Choazu frequently used for training. As Yamcha realized their location Kame took off again, at his previous jet speed.  
  
"Hey, Kame wait up why are we leaving here!" Just then he noticed two familiar power levels, following. It was Tien and Choazu who came up from behind.  
  
"Hey Yamcha what's up man I just got a telepathic message from Kame saying follow him do you know what this is all about?"  
  
"Honestly I don't have a damn clue what the hell we're doing. Kame just came to Capsule Corp and said follow me, and as stupid as I was I did and here we are." Just as they stopped talking the mountain range stopped and the evergreen countryside emerged from the rock and snow.  
  
"Hm it's not far now Goku's house should be beyond that forest."  
  
The fighters stopped their conversation to hear Kame's first words since "follow me". They now put back on their serious game face to show Goku and the others from the beginning that this was not a picnic visit. This might be the fate of the world.  
  
(Goku's house) (TV) "Well it seems Capsule Corporation has just opened another city dome on the Moon this is number twelve, and we hope it has even more to offer than the other wonderful cities."  
  
"Wow I never realized how far technology has gone since, well last time I was in tune with it." Goku turned off the television ending that brief interest. Soon he felt four individuals approaching his house. As he stood to his feet, Gohan and Piccilo soon picked it up as well.  
  
Not yet having an identity on the four they got ready for combat, but time told them the distinct signatures of the power levels, so they stood down.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Kame hey how's it goin' for you guys?" As they got closer Goku saw that this was no mere visit to say hello, he saw that this was business. And it was serious.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See it was longer I hope you liked it and please review if you want me to continue the story. It really helps and matters to me. Thank you~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter- Threat Known 


	4. Threat Known

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it R- graphic violence strong language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review Sorry for the rating change, but I looked into future events and realize the stuff that's gonna happen isn't PG-13 material.  
  
Chapter Three-Threat Known  
  
As Goku realized the expression of the face of Kame he knew it was a serious situation.  
  
"Hey what's wrong guys, is it the androids did they attack? Did they come earlier than expected?" It seemed Goku had the same questions as Yamcha had.  
  
"No its not the androids, I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I only have time for one so make it quick." Kame's mood seemed very demanding, which was totally not the Kame they knew.  
  
"Well if it isn't the androids than who the fuck is it Kame?" now Yamcha's voice seemed impatient after being held from information.  
  
"Honestly I don't know who it is really but I read their power levels and, unfortunately the power level was greater than yours Goku." With that said some jaws dropped others just stiffened. They could not believe that such a power existed than all of a sudden a lovable voice jumped in. It was King Kai the great ruler of the North Galaxy.  
  
"The one who is stronger than Goku is called Gurjal, he's a shavocaian from the planet Shavocaun. He has four others with him but they are not as strong as he is. I know that doesn't ring a bell for you Goku you were just born then, but it should for Vegeta, he was apart of those crusades. Hey where is he anyway he really has better back story on them than I do."  
  
"He left a few days ago from Capsule Corp. He went into space I really don't know where he went, or when he will return, and quite honestly I don't care if he doesn't come back."  
  
Yamcha just crossed his arms and hmphed.  
  
"Yamcha really he is the only person who knows how to stop him, he did it before with his father and he may be the link to their downfall again, we must contact him. Get Dr. Briefs to send a signal to the ship, he is moving too fast across space for me to get a clear lock on him, and quite honestly I don't think he likes me that much. Poor lonely saiyan, hey I got a joke what is big and mad all over?"  
  
"We really don't have time to fool around King Kai just try to get a link to him and when you do contact me. If he has any info I want you to tell me, I wanna be ready for this murdering bastard."  
  
"Well I'll try but he keeps on shutting me down, but I'll bother him enough to tell don't worry (snorts and laughs only from King Kai).."  
  
"Okay." As the fighters now had a vague idea of their new threat they began to focus on the issue at hand more calmly.  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta can you hear me? Damn stubborn saiyan answer my damn message!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid fat piece of shit! I can hear your constant blabbering so now what do you want!?" Now that he had the prince's attention he went down to the point.  
  
"Good, now Vegeta do you recall the first crusades for Frieza? The ones with your father?"  
  
As the questions rose Vegeta released deep sighs to what he could remember. He pondered for a few minutes until he could finally recall the crusades that were being spoken of. "Yes I do recall those early days, which of the crusades should I be recalling?" Even though he asked, Vegeta knew which ones we being asked of.  
  
"The ones on planet Shavocaun, do you recall those?" With the name Shavocaun mentioned he in the sentence a cold chill traveled up the spine of the fearless prince. His breathing became heavier and his eyes widened. He took one last sigh and began to explain the dark history."  
  
"When I was young I usually went with my father to take over planets for Frieza, one of them was Shavocaun. The people on the planet, if I recall correctly gave up quite a fight. It took a few weeks before the full moon came and we still couldn't fully overcome them. Finally after four weeks fighting we drove the last of them off the planet. An old man yelled to my father, 'You may have beaten us to dust, now we do what we must, but hear this, we will return!' I have not forgotten those words uttered. Well you have you god damn information now leave me in peace you stupid peon!"  
  
With King Kai having all the information he needed he did as the saiyan wished and left him at peace. He now had to get a hold of Goku and had to tell him what he just found out himself.  
  
"Goku, hey Goku can you hear me, I got a hold of Vegeta, he was most helpful, I got some news, that you might not like. You better start to train, hard and I'm not talking for the androids."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope that you enjoyed this and please I beg you to review, come on just take the time to say what you like about it, and don't be too lazy to sign if you're a member please. Also look around for..  
  
Chapter 4: They are Coming 


	5. They are coming

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it Now R- graphic violence strong language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review Sorry for the rating change, but I looked into future events and realize the stuff that's going to happen isn't PG-13 material.  
  
*Also soon after second part of the saga, I will write a prequel to the story introducing all the characters of this chapter (The Shavocaians) giving more detail to their back stories and life. But later in this story these characters will be properly introduced but with minimal detail.  
  
Chapter Four: They are coming  
  
(Deep in the dark of space)  
  
As our heroes on earth just begin to figure out the threat approaching, the threat itself now enters our solar system. Being so close to achieving their goal, the shavocaians can feel the power coming from Goku, and they're not scared.  
  
"Hey Gurjal, how much longer do you think we have to be in this god damn ship? I think Vion can use his instant transmission now." The leader just sat there meditating, then opened his eyes.  
  
"No we need him to save his strength, he is the oldest one here so show respect if he does not want to. Besides I like to wait, just makes me more pleased to know we are so close to the last of those monkeys." As he done before, Gurjal went back to his meditation state and awaited the journey to earth.  
  
(Meanwhile back on planet Earth)  
  
"Well you guys heard King Kai, we have to train harder!" Goku now spoke in a demanding voice, which was not comforting for the others. To see their leader, in a desperate state was never a good sign. After a few minutes of silence, Yamcha was brave enough to ask, "What chance do we have Goku, what can we do?"  
  
With Goku now nervous, he simply replied with an unhelpful phrase, "Pray."  
  
That said it seemed the z-fighters were about to piss in their pants. Piccilo then approached Goku, trying to somehow put back the confidence that he had before.  
  
"We can't win Piccilo, from what Kame, and King Kai said, there's no way." Goku then put his head down in shame as if he had already lost the battle.  
  
"Goku, I know if I were to say we have a good chance, you and I both know that's bullshit, but still we have faced worst and darker tunnels and we came out the other side victorious, is so different from Frieza. Didn't King Kai also say we don't stand a chance against Frieza, and what happened, we won, we won Goku. And after that, and all we've been through, I find the fact that of you saying we can't win total bullshit! Now get pull your self together Goku, and lets train to kill these sons of bitches!"  
  
Just as the words came out of Piccilo's mouth Goku rose to his feet, and it seemed the fire had been relit in his eyes, he then gave Piccilo his trademark smirk and then put his hand on Piccilo's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah you're absolutely right. We did go up against the odds before, and won, I'm not just about to lets these bloodthirsty animals come and kill my friends and me. Lets round up the others."  
  
As the two approached a confidence stripped team, they just looked into the others' eyes and gave them the most reassuring look imaginable. Gohan reacted to the look very well now seeming to have gotten his old father back. Now that it seemed all was well, they finally got up and started to train for the dark that was to come.  
  
When it was decided to now train, the z-fighters went their separate ways to do their own training. Yamcha went with Kame to the lookout to meditate with the elder namikian, and discover new plateaus.  
  
Tien and Chaozu also returned to the harsh environment of the mountain ranges, to do some training of their own. They planned to walk across the range, and a test of endurance. Finally Goku, Piccilo, and Gohan returned to their scrimmages of endurance.  
  
(In the Capsule space ship)  
  
Vegeta now took a break from training, and lay down on his bed. He was looking upon the ceiling still trying to comprehend what he was just told. Gurjal was coming to Earth. The shavocaians are now returning for his blood, a saiyan's blood. As he pondered further he began to recall his previous encounter with the shavocaians. (Flashback) He had just lost a few close friends on the planet. Nappa was also injured in the planetary brawl. At the time for Nappa to be hurt was a huge matter, he was one of the saiyan elite, and he had not known pain. But returning from his station he was in pain.  
  
" God damn it, just get the medic in here will ya, man!" Nappa sat down on the chair applying pressure to his blast wound. The young prince saw the injury, and had not seen such damage done to a saiyan before. For that to be done, these had to be strong creatures.  
  
"Nappa, what happened, my father gave you the duty to protect me, because you were suppose to be the best!" Vegeta was a bit disappointed to see the one he had seen as a strong figure hurt, and was a bit dumfounded.  
  
"Sorry Prince Vegeta, I was struck from behind, these shavocaian can mess with your head. They snuck up and blasted my armor off. Luckily I fried the fucker that hit me."  
  
"So all saiyans are having difficulty?" Vegeta asked the question in a denial kind of way. He knew this was way more than just a planetary take over this was a war. (Present)  
  
Vegeta then shook off all doubts and began to think towards his advantages.  
  
"Well those saiyans were way weaker then I am now. I am Vegeta, saiyan prince, and I am more powerful than the entire elite force was. I hope they are ready for me, because I'm not going to show those pathetic ass holes any mercy. When I become a supersaiyan be ready you blood thirsty animals!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well if you people who love details about characters were disappointed just wait a few months for the prequel.  
  
Next Chapter: Welcome to Moon Colony 005 


	6. Welcome to Moon Colony 005

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it Now R- graphic violence strong language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing  
  
*Well this chapter sounds kind of stupid but it is very significant to the actions of the enemy. Next chapter, the real stuff begins!  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, it tells me you're liking the story, and if you read this don't be lazy and leave w/out reviewing, please review thank you  
  
Chapter Five: Welcome to Moon Colony 005  
  
The z-fighters have been doing their best to train for the upcoming bout with the shavocaians, but it seemed as if they needed a deserved break. So they all went to capsule corp. and went to visit an old friend, that they have not seen in a few months.  
  
"Hey, dad are you sure we should be slacking off?" Gohan asked his father, who now had a strong mind of confidence.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure we'll be fine if we just take a few days off, and besides King Kai said he would warn us if the five were anywhere near earth, and he hasn't said anything yet now has he." Goku just smiled and continued to walk to the front desk of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Why hello there sir may I help you?" The secretary said, with a polite smile.  
  
"Yes can we see a Dr. Briefs?"  
  
"Um, which one the father or the daughter?"  
  
"Hey why not both, its been a while since I've said hello to the old doc."  
  
"Okay let me just tell them you're coming up just wait here okay." The secretary got up and exited to a back room, and now the men just waited.  
  
"So Yamcha, you say that Capsule Corp.'s new colony is better than the others?"  
  
"Well I still say the fifth one is the best. The streets are clean has great places to see, and I think its better than any new addition."  
  
"Then its settled I'll ask Bulma for flights to Moon Colony Five. What do you think Gohan, Piccilo?" The two just did not like the fact that they were taking time off from needed training for the days ahead.  
  
"Well, I still think...Its great dad." Gohan replied in a not so sure tone, which did not play well with Goku. But when he looked at Piccilo he got the same feel from his look. But even so, Goku still went along with his plans.  
  
"Hey Bulma glad you can join us. Dr. Briefs wow you look, old." Goku exclaimed trying to avoid the mention of an approaching apocalypse.  
  
"Well I'm not that old Goku." Dr. Briefs said with a bit of an insulted expression."  
  
"Just kidding, it good to see you. And Bulma, hey!"  
  
"Well Goku glad you could stop by, hey Gohan, man you're getting so big. Hey Piccilo how is it going for you? Yamcha." You could almost feel the anger between those two (Bulma and Yamcha) as if they were about to brawl themselves.  
  
"So what can I do for you guys?"  
  
"Well Bulma, you know we've been training hard lately, I just thought it would be a great idea to see Moon Colony Five."  
  
"Yeah Five, that I think was the best one. Well you're in luck there is a discount on tickets, and I think I can get you in practically free, how does that sound?"  
  
"Just great, what do you think Gohan?" Goku asked looking at his nervous son.  
  
"It just awesome dad." Gohan replied with the most unenthusiastic voice.  
  
"Then sign us up, when's the next take off?"  
  
"I think it's in a few hours, but you guys have to get packed and.." Just as that was said Goku held up the entire luggage. (In Space)  
  
King Kai continues to track down the movements of the danger to arrive. Little does King Kai know, that the shavocaians are aware he is tracking them. "Gurjal, that pest is still tracking us, I can feel his telekinetic ora around us." The elder Vion then looked at his leader for a sort of response.  
  
"Yes he is becoming quite a nuisance. Very well, Vion use the your scrabble technique to get him off our tail." With that said Vion then concentrated on King Kai's signature telekinetic power then attacked it with his own scramble of telekinetic waves. Using that it struck King Kai and literally swept him off his feet. (On King Kai's planet) "Wow, ow oh man what power. (gasp) Oh no I lost their position, I can't track them any more! Damn, I have to warn Goku right away." As King Kai attempted to contact Goku, he noticed he had no connection. The move used to scramble the shavocaian's location also damaged his ability to use telepathy. Now Goku was alone in this, and now had no warning of what was about to happen. (On Moon Colony 005)  
  
"Wow, what a great place. Man thanks for suggesting this one Yamcha, its great!" Goku was like a child marveling at the wonder of the construction.  
  
"Yeah it's great, but dad I can't shake of the feeling that we shouldn't be here. We should be.."  
  
"Wow, a theme park. Hey lets go you guys!" Goku didn't even hear Gohan's last plea but with that said the gang went into the park.  
  
(In space) "Now that we got rid of that guy, I finally got a lock on the saiyan. He's on their moon, should I use our instant transmission to get there?" Now all Gurjal had to do was say go and Vion would use the move to take them to one of the last saiyans alive.  
  
"Do it now Vion, I have waited for this my whole life!" Now the shavocaians were off to the Moon going three million miles per second, and as fast as they were off to the moon, they were there, at Moon Colony 005.  
  
"We are here sir this is where the saiyan should be." They all looked down at the view of the area. There were at least one hundred thousand people just going about their business, and yet so close to definite annihilation. They began to try to block out all of the human's low readings and tried to find Goku's. With too much noise, they got frustrated.  
  
"So he is one of these pathetic creatures huh? This should be fun. But all these god damn weaklings are getting in our way! Get ready boys, fire at everything that moves. Ready go!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry to leave it right there but it's an author's best weapon hope you read the next chapter, which begins the great battle of our time. Please review it means a lot  
  
Next chapter: The End has come 


	7. The End has come

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it Now R- graphic violence strong language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing  
  
*Thus the chapter so many of you have been waiting for, the chapter where asses are kicked blood spilt and gore, gore, gore. Also the ongoing saga continues, now without further interruption, today's new chapter. WARNING-this chapter contains graphic violence in immense detail.  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, it tells me you're liking the story, and if you read this don't be lazy and leave w/out reviewing, please review thank you  
  
Chapter Six: The End has come  
  
With the words exiting the mouth of Gurjal, all of the shavocaians then responded with immediate fire. As they were doing so our heroes had just got a sense of the power on the other side of the city.  
  
"Goku, can, can you feel that? I think its, its oh god no what are they doing!?" As Yamcha asked a thick cloud of fire and smoke drastically rose from the horizon, engulfing all buildings in its path.  
  
"It's Gurjal, but why didn't King Kai say anything?" Goku was in shock as he saw fire rise from the city, and it was accompanied by screams of the innocent.  
  
"Yes kill them all, I'm sure the saiyan will get jealous we are doing his work." (If you do not get what I am saying, remember saiyans are supposed to be killers.) "Saiyan come out you cowardly piece of shit! I want my revenge and I want it now, so why don't you just quit hiding and come out to die!" Gurjal was getting aggravated and now was killing in an inhuman rage, that now not even Goku could stand to watch.  
  
"You bastard!" Goku then leapt into the air and charged the shavocaian head on. He then powered up to his super saiyan status and then continued his assault.  
  
"Goku stop we need to prepare, we're not ready, you're not ready! Wait!" Despite Piccilo's plea he took off not looking back.  
  
"You won't get away with all this destruction you merciless bastard!" Goku was in a rage that he had not known existed in him at all, before this day. Goku clinched his fists and hurled it towards Gurjal's face.  
  
"Yes, yes, come towards me you piece of saiyan shit!" As Goku approached closer, Gurjal braced himself for the attack. Goku then arrived to the position. He swung his fists at Gurjal and was simply hitting nothing but air. As Goku continued to persist his attacks, it became apparent that his moves were having absolutely no affect on him at all.  
  
"Well, this is all you can muster saiyan? Well I thought you would be worth waiting to kill. Oh you better make this the best fight I ever had, if not I'm going to crush your puny saiyan body into the ground and smother your blood all over!" With that said, Gurjal began his offensive on Goku. A right punch to his gut, as it was done Goku began to spit out blood. Then Goku was kicked in the face, and just after that was knocked out. He lay on the ground motionless, but Gurjal still came at him. Gurjal still continued to pummel him until both Piccilo and Gohan slammed Gurjal into an office building.  
  
"Gohan get Goku, take him to Yamcha, tell him to get him to a safe place, anywhere. When you're done come back here, I know I'm going to need all the help I can get." Just as Gohan was off, Piccilo was hit from behind by a shavocaian, named Shovion.  
  
"Stay down green boy, or do you want to get fucked up like your saiyan friend?" He then kicked Piccilo in the ribs and tossed him into a pile of burning cars.  
  
"Piccilo!" Gohan saw as his friend as beaten, but he continued to carry his wounded father. Just as he continued a blast crashed into the two, and Goku fell to the ground below, as Gohan now had to face Vion.  
  
"Little boy, this is no place to play. This is only for us big boys, a little tot like you can get a bo-bo!" He then swung his fist onto Gohan's face, then grabbing his shirt, and tackling him to the ground. Then he began barrage of hits to the chest gut and face.  
  
"No place for a child!" Just then Yamcha kicked Vion off Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan get up now, I don't think that kick had most of my power, I don't think that will hold him off that much. Hey get up Gohan!" Yamcha tried desperately to waken to little saiyan but his efforts did not do the job. Meanwhile, Piccilo was having a scuffle of his own on the other side of the city with the shavocaian Shovion.  
  
"Why don't you do your self a favor you green piece of shit, and just let me kill you swift and quickly!" Speaking the words, he was also pounding Piccilo's face into the rubble of the now ruined city.  
  
"How about I stop listening to your constant, annoying babbling of how you are tough!" Piccilo caught the shavocaian's punch and kicked him in the stomach, causing Shovion to fall to his knees.  
  
"This just wasn't your day pal. I've faced worst bastards than your self in my day. You don't have a clue of who we are, do you, what you are facing, you cannot win. So why don't you give up." Along with his speech Piccilo was kicking the shit out of the shavocaian.  
  
"I think that's a lot of talk from a green pea." Gurjal then pounded Piccilo's rib and then took his collar and spun him around, numerous times then let him go into a department store.  
  
"I hate it when they talk shit that they can't back up." Gujal then approached the injured namek, and took his neck onto him hand. Then he began to do numerous punch combos on the namek. Soon Piccilo was crawling on his knees. Meanwhile, Yamcha had to face a furious Vion after saving Gohan, who was not even able to aid the noble human.  
  
"Weakling, man, you will pay for what you did!" Giving a signal one more shavocaian came down and struck Yamcha's spine. The kick hurtled him just to he fists of Vion, whom then began breaking his ribs. Blood began to exit Yamcha's mouth and nose. Soon Gohan came to and awoke to the sight of his friend being beaten to a pulp.  
  
"Oh god Yamcha! Get off him you assholes!" He then rose to his feet and charged the other shavocaian. He used his masako-ha technique, and that got his attention.  
  
"Hey that little tike nicked my ear! You're going to pay little tot!" He charged Gohan, who was now completely ready for him. Goku finally awoke from his slumber to witness a massacre-taking place. There were bodies left and right. Blood stained the roadways and Goku say as both his son and Piccilo were struggling for their very lives.  
  
"My god, we're not ready, we can't do this now. Oh no Yamcha!" He spotted his long time friend on the floor, covered in his blood, beaten into the ground.  
  
"Go.ku, hey man how's it go..ing." Yamcha found it extremely to just breathe then, Goku became even more enraged as he saw what his friend has been reduced to.  
  
"No! I have to get them out of here!" Goku then charged at the two attacking Gohan. Hit one from behind and then a third came from behind. He took his arm and flipped the third one down into a burning building. He then took Gohan into his arms down with Yamcha. He looked up to see Gurjal and Shovion ganging up on Piccilo, and beating him to death.  
  
"No Piccilo, god-damn it this is turning into some surreal nightmare." Goku then used his instant transmission and popped in and hit Shovion into a car, and took Gurjal's arm and swung him to the opposite direction.  
  
"Goku, its you. They're too strong I tried to stop them but I couldn't." Piccilo's voice was just exhausted from only a good fifteen minutes of battle. Goku too was tired and he fought for less. He then grabbed all three of his now injured friends and took off.  
  
"The great saiyan flees from battle. This saiyan was different somehow wasn't he Vion." Gurjal was intrigued by Goku's different saiyan qualities.  
  
"Yes it was like this saiyan cared for others. He is the opposite of all saiyans."  
  
"Well maybe we can use that to our advantage." A big grin came upon Gurjal's face as he began to orchestrate a plan. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thus begins the action, I think the next chapter will be PG-13, nothing R about it. So thank you for reading and please review  
  
Next Chapter: Return to Kame's Lookout 


	8. Return to Kame's Lookout

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Well it appears that our heroes got their asses kicked, now in a desperate move to survive Goku left the Moon Colony Five to the five merciless shavocaians, whom now are conducting a plan to lure the gentle saiyan. Now without further interruption I give you the next chapter. This chapter is somewhat anti-climatic, so if you are those who hate conversation chapters, you will hate this chapter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, it tells me you're liking the story, and if you read this don't be lazy and leave w/out reviewing, please review thank you  
  
Chapter Seven: Return to Kame's Lookout  
  
As smoke rose from the ruins of Moon Colony Five, Goku, in a desperate move to escape, used instant transmission to return to Kame's lookout.  
  
"O god, Goku what happened I thought you guys were dead!" Kame rushed to the aid of the severely injured men.  
  
"Hey, Kame, how's it going for you?" Goku just smiled and dropped the others.  
  
"What happened up there, tell me." Kame became anxious to know what went wrong.  
  
"Well to be blunt, we got our asses whooped bad." Goku could not withstand to be on his feet so he then fell to his feet.  
  
"Goku! Popo, go to Koren's tower, and get at least fifteen sensu beans for them. Go now and hurry!" Popo rushed off the ledge of the lookout and rushed down to the tower.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Popo what's shaking?" Koren stared at the panicking Popo and went to calm him down.  
  
"Popo stop moving, do you by any chance need some sensu beans?"  
  
"Yes the others are injured at he lookout we need them right away!"  
  
"Yeah like I thought, here you go. I had a feeling you might need these. A danger brewing in the horizon, and it seems, if not stopped quickly, this dark cloud might finally loom over the entire earth. Send my wishes and prayers to Goku and the others."  
  
"Thank you Koren I will be sure to do so." Popo then raced back up to the lookout at his fastest speed.  
  
"Kame, I have the beans!" Popo waved the bag in the air as he approached the men.  
  
"Good now hand me three to give to Piccolo, and three for Gohan, and Yamcha. Goku, how many do you think you need?"  
  
"I wasn't fighting as much as them so I think I just need one." Goku limped over to get the beans for his friends and himself.  
  
"Here you go. Now wake up Gohan!" Goku slapped the side of his son's face to wake him.  
  
"..OOWWW!! Dad, what did you do that for?" Finally Piccolo and Yamcha also came around, and woke up to be surprised that they were now on Earth.  
  
"Goku, what happened, when did we get here? Did you stop the shavocaians?"  
  
"Piccolo, sorry but I got you guys out of there, because we were not ready. All of us nearly were killed up there, and it was our only way to survive."  
  
"So you're telling me that those, monsters are up there in the middle of a city, filled with people?" Yamcha awaited the answer in a nervous position.  
  
"Yes, they're still up there." Goku then, tilted his head down in shame.  
  
"What! You left them up there, with.innocent people? Why, why did you do that!" Piccolo then was flaring with anger imagining the horror those people were now facing.  
  
"It's what I had to do Piccolo, in war sacrifices must be made." Goku seldom used the term war towards their enemies, but when he did that meant this was a truly serious situation. At that point all of their heads tilted downward in the defeat that they had just suffered.  
  
"It seems to me you guys really gave it your all didn't you?" Kame stared at the spirit broken men to see an answer.  
  
"Well Kame, yeah we did, at least I used everything I could muster at that particular time." Goku let out a big sigh of defeat.  
  
"Well maybe it is time you men start learning new styles and techniques. Maybe what you need is a new teacher. Yes that is who you need." Kame then turned to them with a grin on his face. The others were not quite sure what he was getting at but there sure were listening to his every word.  
  
"Shadow, he will teach you what you need to know." With that name said all were just confused. None have even heard of this Shadow, not even Piccolo.  
  
"Um Kame, who's Shadow?" Goku approached the old namek with curiosity.  
  
"Shadow has been around for as long as I can remember. I am what I am today because of him. He taught me how to separate my evil from my good."  
  
"He taught you to split into two? Wow he sure must know a lot of techniques." Goku now became a bit excited to hear of someone so educated in the martial arts.  
  
"Yes he does, but I have not heard of him nor seen him in over twenty five years, so I really do not know where he is."  
  
"Wait, if you haven't head of him in years, doesn't that mean he might be dead? What's the point to find a dead guy." Yamcha then thought they were at another dead end.  
  
"No, he is not dead, he cannot be. There has not been a battle so great to kill him. Plus he never ages, so most likely he is alive."  
  
"But if he is so strong as you say he is shouldn't we of picked up his power level?" Gohan made a good point and all turned to Kame for the answer.  
  
"Yes, Shadow his very skilled at keeping his power level to an almost dead level. That is one of his techniques to sneak up on one."  
  
"This guys sounds great Kame. Are you sure we can find him?"  
  
"Maybe, if he wants to be found. Hopefully he will see your pure hearts, and will realize that it is for the survival of earth."  
  
"Well where was the last time you saw Shadow?"  
  
"It was fifty miles west of West City, in the cold mountain ranges. He was usually living there when I trained."  
  
"Great, that's where Tien should be too. Guys are you up to flying a little bit?" Goku turned to his friends for a sign of go.  
  
"We're with you all the way Goku, whenever you say go, I'm off."  
  
"Good. Thank you Kame I will not forget this."  
  
"Don't waste time thanking me, just go before we run out of time!"  
  
"Okay guys, let's go!" They then took off to the mountain beginning a time wasting search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well now they are off to find a new and original character to help them in their struggle. So now they must find him before the shavocaians make corpses out of the citizens of all the moon colonies. Can they get to this mysterious man in time to stop the destruction occurring in the heavens wait and see in the next chapter.  
  
Next Chapter: The Clock is ticking 


	9. The Clock is ticking

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*So as our heroes returned to Earth, all seemed lost with no hope. But now a mysterious aid is somewhere in the wilderness. Can they get to him and train, in time to stop the shavocaians? Read to find out.  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, it tells me you're liking the story, and if you read this don't be lazy and leave w/out reviewing, please review thank you  
  
Chapter Eight: The Clock is ticking  
  
As Goku and the others go out to seek Shadow, Gurjal is now beginning to execute his plan to lure the saiyan that got away.  
  
"Sir, Clyvion and I have captured twenty native creatures, what shall we do to them sir?" Gurjal then turned to look at his accomplice and gave him a grin to which would fulfill his desire to bring out death and destruction.  
  
"Why are you asking me a question to which you already know my response? Kill them, kill them all, and make sure every one of them suffers a great deal before you do."  
  
"Of course sir, as you wish. Get ready guys, it seems like we get to have some fun!" The shavocaians started to leap with joy as they now got to do what they wished. The elder Vion then left the group of the young ones and approached Gurjal.  
  
"Forgive me sir but I was brought up in the peaceful times and I do not enjoy the misery of others if you understand."  
  
"Yes Vion, my father too was like you. Only to fight if his life of his loved ones were in danger. I respected my father so I respect that."  
  
"Then can I ask you something sir?"  
  
"You don't have to call me sir Vion. You are my elder, and have been my father figure for years, I should call you sir."  
  
"Well, why are we killing all these people?" Vion was quite curious to figure out what Gurjal's true motives were.  
  
"This is all a part of the plan to lure the saiyan. And I vowed to track the last one down for what his race did to ours all those years ago."  
  
"But they have nothing to do what happened to us they are innocent!"  
  
"Innocent they may be but as a link to the saiyan they are bait, and I will use every conceivable advantage I have on that god damn saiyan, and I wish that you see the big picture which is to kill that saiyan!"  
  
"(In an angered tone) I just wanted to know the purpose of all this destruction sir. I now know the purpose, so I shall now leave you to your plot! When or if the saiyan comes, signal me." Vion then went walking off to the distance into the ruins of the city.  
  
(To himself) "Maybe he is right. Perhaps the saiyan will not come. Maybe we are wasting our time up here. Maybe we should go down there. No I will not go into his territory. He would have the upper hand. I should stay here, learn the terrain make this my ground. And when he comes I will have the upper hand! Then finally my dream would have come true to finally kill the last saiyan." Gurjal then began to walk towards the others whom were cheering while their victims screamed in pain.  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
Goku and the others have no left Kame's lookout to search for the mysterious figure of Shadow. They approach the mountains and meet up with Tien and Choazu.  
  
"So who are we exactly looking for Goku?"  
  
"He is a guy who should have been here for like twenty five years. Have you guys ever heard of someone who has been seen around the mountains?"  
  
"Well, a few months ago Choazu saw a shadowy figure up at the Berdelow caves. I went to check it out but I guess he headed out after he was spotted."  
  
"Well, lets check out the entire area lets split up. Gohan you take the northwestern region and Piccolo you take the western region. I will get the east, Yamcha you can look over down to the south. Tien you and Choazu check the southwester corners. Check in every hour right here, all of us. Tell me if you've seen any thing. Okay lets split." They went to all their designated areas of search and after four hours they found absolutely nothing. As they split up for the fifth time, Goku saw movement as he headed back east. He began to use the instant transmission to all local spots. "Damn, I just saw him right here how could he get away so quickly?" Just then a kick was laid upon Goku's back bringing him to his arms and knees.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and why are you following me?" Then Goku sprung up from his feet and began giving Shadow a few punches.  
  
"So you don't want to speak? You simply want to fight? Then I suppose you must be a heartless mercenary." With that said he then used the phasing technique and phased right through Goku ending up behind him and landing a direct blow to the shins.  
  
"No please stop!" Shadow then delayed his final attack to hear Goku out.  
  
"Are you the one they use to call Shadow?" Shadow then looked at Goku's eyes wondering where he had heard that name.  
  
"Who told you that? How did you find me? Speak up now."  
  
"It was one of your former students, or pupils. You taught him the split technique on how to separate good from evil."  
  
"Kame, well if Kame sent you then it means you are no foe. So how is the namek doing?"  
  
"I really don't have time to catch you up all I can tell you is that I need to learn your skills and techniques. And I need to learn them quickly!"  
  
"Why do you rush me? Is the situation that desperate that you must hurry me?"  
  
"Yes it is we need your help, and we need it now." Shadow frowned at the fact that Goku did not even ask Shadow's approval if he was worthy.  
  
"No I will not help any fast thinking, no respect amateur to improve his ever lasting skills. You are not worthy for the trails to learn the ancient techniques of stealth combat. Now stop wasting my time, and return to your homes, before I get angry. Give Kame my greetings while you're going back." Goku could not believe that he had just been shut out of the deal to learn all of the ancient techniques. He was not about to give up though.  
  
"No I cannot leave here without any knowledge on how to defeat Gurjal and the shavocaians. Please I beg of you, the longer I let them be, the longer they have access to innocent lives."  
  
"So this is not for your own well being?"  
  
"Of coarse not. This is for everyone who I swore to protect and serve. For the survival of all living creatures."  
  
"Very well young sir, I will grant your wish to proceed with the training."  
  
"Great, I'll go tell the others the good news, just stay here. Or if you would like to come with me and meet them?"  
  
"Perhaps that would be best." They then took off to meet the other fighters and greet them.  
  
"Hey Goku sorry but I didn't find any..hey is that him?" Gohan then saw the man who somewhat resembled Yamcha but with a little more age and experience in his eyes.  
  
"Yep, this is the guy, and thankfully he has agreed to train us all."  
  
"Well if this is for the survival of all living things I think it is for the best that I do so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well hope this is building some form of tension and remember please review, and if you are a member please sign it, it will really help if those readers spread the word of the story if you want to I would appreciate it.  
  
Next Chapter: The Return of Vegeta 


	10. The Return of Vegeta

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing. **** Unfortunately a few days ago I realized that I had made a big mistake. I left out Krillin! And later that day I received a review from someone who noticed the same thing, I apologize and will squeeze him in the story some how. Again I apologize. Earlier lacking of him will be put into the longer version of The Showdown in the Heavens (Coming right after last chapter posted.)  
  
* Now Shadow has agreed to aid the warriors in their skills of combat  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, it tells me you're liking the story, and if you read this don't be lazy and leave w/out reviewing, please review thank you  
  
Chapter Nine: The Return of Vegeta  
  
(In space)  
  
Vegeta was still drifting along in the dark of space, training to complete his goal, to defeat Kakorot. Yet ever since his side conversation with King Kai he had been unease.  
  
"God damn this, I cannot concentrate! Why am I feeling this emotion? It can't be that I care for the earth is it? No, I will not turn into Karkorot! I will not be him. But where will I return if the earth is destroyed? Shit, I suppose that weakling will need my aid. Computer, turn the ship around head for earth.  
  
(Back at Earth)  
  
As shadow now prepares to train the others, the gang plans to group up completely so they head down to see an old friend (who is not stupid and I did not realize he was missing. Forgiveness please.) in the progress of heavy training.  
  
"Man it has been awhile since I've seen this ocean. Hey look Gohan there it is Master Roshi's island. Go down real quick and see if Krillin is down there."  
  
"Yeah I wanna see if he has improved." Gohan then rushed down to the island to search for his friend.  
  
"Hey Master Roshi how you doing?"  
  
"Hey Gohan, wow look at you, looking sharp man. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well I'm looking for Krillin, is he around here?"  
  
"Oh boy, he left maybe a few hours ago for west city to catch up with Yamcha."  
  
"Well how many hours ago did he leave?"  
  
"Maybe six hours ago. I'm not sure."  
  
"Well it only takes like half an hour to fly over there, how come we didn't see him when we left Yamcha like an hour ago?"  
  
"Well that's a little weird, Krillin isn't that slow to fly."  
  
"Oh no, I got a bad feeling about this." Gohan then took off back up to where his father waited.  
  
"Hey, where's Krillin?"  
  
"I don't know. Master Roshi said he left like six hours ago to west city."  
  
"But he would have been there by the time we..lets go now!" They then took off to the path of West City to see if there were any disturbances along the way.  
  
"I'm not liking how this is turning out Gohan. Look sharp, he could be somewhere around here." As they drew closer to the city, a small billow of smoke rose from a little forest just below their location.  
  
"Dad, look down there, I'm not sure what it is but we have to check it out." They went down and found a crater in the ground. And climbing out of it was a slightly beaten Krillin with is jogging suit torn.  
  
"Goku? Hey it's you guys, sorry I couldn't catch up with you." He then fell to his knees a little dazed and tired.  
  
"Krillin, hey Krillin. He's unconscious, lets get him to the Capsule Corp." Goku and Gohan then rushed to the quarters of Capsule. (At Capsule Corp.)  
  
"Hey, what happened to Krillin?"  
  
"We found him about ten miles out of West City. I don't know what happened became unconscious when we found him."  
  
"He you guys hush up he's waking." Dr. Briefs then supported Krillins back as Krillin attempted to sit up.  
  
"Hey Krillin, how's it going?"  
  
"Well to be blunt, I got my ass whooped."  
  
"How did this happen, who did this?"  
  
"Well I got your call Gohan, but I told you I wouldn't be able to go remember? Well a while afterwards, *(Time frame being approximately one day. Also Goku and the others had been on Moon Colony 005 for well over ten hours before Gurjal confronted them.)* I thought I would go back to Capsule Corp to wait for you guys. And on my way back, I was hit from behind by someone, I only got a brief glance but it was no one I have ever seen before."  
  
"Krillin can you tell me what he looked like?"  
  
"Well, he kind of looked like Piccolo but he wasn't green. He had a white bandana over his head. He had no eyebrows and he was with four other people. His eyes were red, red like fire."  
  
"Gurjal!"  
  
"He's here, you mean he's here on earth?"  
  
"But why would he do that?" Gohan approached his father in fear.  
  
"What do you think he wants?" Yamcha too was a bit shaken by this news.  
  
"Well he did want to kill us for some reason, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We got to get Piccolo and Tien, tell them what this might mean."  
  
"Uh guys, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's a long story Krillin. Are you up for some flying?"  
  
"I think I have a few cracked bones but I think I'll manage."  
  
"Great I'll tell you everything on the way there."Just then a huge space ship landed right in the lawn of Capsule Corp. The door began to open and the saiyan prince emerged.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell are you doing here?" Yamcha approached the saiyan with some sort of authority.  
  
"Oh you pathetic human, please I don't have time for your cheap whining. Kakorot, it seems you have some problems killing a few shavocaians. I believe I can be to some assistance."  
  
"So, you're really going to help us?"  
  
"Not to do it for the good of all earth, I've had a score to settle with them ever since I was a child. This is my fight too so if you think I will simply be an aid, you have a lot to learn. I'm going to kill him and no one else."  
  
"Oh, boy you have a lot to learn yourself Vegeta. Any way are you coming with us to the lookout?"  
  
"Very well Kakorot." As they took off a gleam of hope was now shining bright.  
  
(On the Moon Colonies)  
  
"So Vion are you sure that was a person connected with the saiyan?"  
  
"If my telekinesis didn't fail me, than I am very sure he was." Vion then sat back and began stroking his white beard and began to believe he was doing this for all the wrong reasons.  
  
"Good, so now we should have gotten the saiyan's full attention. It should be a matter of time before we get to claim what it ours." The group began to laugh, all except for Vion.  
  
"What is the matter Vion, all this joy not getting through your bald head? Haha, hey lighten up, these are good times." Vion simply sighed and continued to feast with the rest of the group and began putting aside the old code of honor.  
  
"Realize this, soon we will have hour revenge. And any day I will have the saiyan's head on a pike for all the universe to see!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well hope Krillin fits in, and as mentioned back up top, earlier lacking of him will be in the longer version if the reviewers vote for its publication. Please review thank you.  
  
Next Chapter: The Shade Technique 


	11. The Shade Technique

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
* Krillin has been attacked to stir up Goku's anger. Gurjal plans are in motion; he now waits for Goku to attack him in rage so he would have his revenge. Now with Vegeta back, they are going to the lookout to begin the training with the mysterious Shadow. What new things will the team learn? *Sorry I took so long to post this up, I was working on the ext. version of the story. Hopefully you choose for its publication, and all my work isn't in vein.  
  
Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot, it tells me you're liking the story, and if you read this don't be lazy and leave w/out reviewing, please review thank you  
  
Chapter Ten: The Shade Technique  
  
Goku and the others now race up towards the lookout. There waiting for them are Kame, Popo, and Shadow.  
  
"They are coming up Master Shadow."  
  
"Kame, you need not call me master, I have nothing left to teach you therefore you are not my pupil. I hope to inspire those young ones as I do to you. I just hope they learn enough to get the final job done."  
  
"Oh do not worry Shadow, Goku has a tendency to get things done. He is a natural miracle worker."  
  
"Is that so. Well, I suppose I will just have to increase his chances to make a miracle out of this battle." Goku then emerged from the clouds with the others and set foot on the lookout.  
  
"Hey Kame, Popo, and am I most glad to see Shadow doing his end of the bargain."  
  
"I never break any deal that I ever make."  
  
"Yes ever since the early years, I recall that when ever I need Shadow, he was there to back me up."  
  
"Well Kame, I hope he can do the same to us as he did to you. Well Shadow, where shall we begin?" Goku then got ready for any opening training that Shadow would engage on.  
  
"Now, chase this pig." Goku just raised his eyebrows in a way of saying 'you got to be kidding'.  
  
"Okay." Goku then used his speed and instant transmission and caught it.  
  
"Now, how did you exactly catch that?"  
  
"Well I used.."  
  
"You used your other techniques, to learn this technique you must clear your mind of all others. To master this technique you have to start as if you knew nothing. Now try to catch it without using any of your techniques."  
  
"Um, Shadow?" Shadow now grew a bit frustrated and turned to Goku.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Exactly what technique are we learning?"  
  
"Just catch the pig, when you do I will tell you what you will be learning."  
  
"Okay, I guess that's fair enough." Goku then began to chase the to chase the pig when Shadow halted him.  
  
"Wait you forgot one other thing. You must wear this." Shadow then pulled out a big belt that had a golden trim around the sides.  
  
"Well seems easy enough. Hey it's not even that heavy."  
  
"Really? Well I'll change that." With a brief bit of concentration the belt now weighed tons  
  
"Oh man, what's the point of all this?"  
  
"Oh just shut up and quit whining. Now catch that pig!" Goku then began to chase the pig with little result. He fell over twice and could not keep up with it. After about five hours of Goku attempting to catch it he almost gave up.  
  
"Now tell me why were you not able to catch him?"  
  
"Well for starters this thing around my waste is too heavy!"  
  
"No it isn't I know you have done heavier, all that is in your head, you can clear your mind. Now what is your other flaw?"  
  
"My other flaw? Well let me think." Shadow then hit Goku's head.  
  
"Do not think you must know your flaw. Thinking is just what will get you killed, you must know your skills and next moves to defeat your opponent. Now do you know your flaw? Be honest."  
  
"I guess I don't."  
  
"As I thought. Your flaw is your approach to the pig. Animals can sense when something is coming or near. They have a sixth sense about it. If you can sneak up on the pig without using any of your known techniques then we will begin the main training.  
  
"Oh man this is just like King Kai's training with Bubbles."  
  
"Bah, that King Kai and his monkey, he stole that from me, little thief. The difference is my training is better. And you will learn so much more my boy. You now ask too many questions just catch the goddamn pig! Now go!" So Goku began to chase the pig, and finally he was able to sneak up behind it after attempting it for over ten hours. Goku became overwhelmingly exhausted.  
  
"Oh come on Goku, just suck it up there is harsher training to be done."  
  
"Harsher?" Goku then fell to his knees weeping.  
  
"Now the rest of you do the same. And I do not want complaining from anyone!" So without hesitation the gang tried the trails and all passed after a days training with the pig.  
  
"Good to see that all of you now know how to sneak attack. Now I will be taking that to the next level. I will be showing that to you now in detail." Just then Shadow became somewhat transparent and phased through the floor. He then reemerged behind Goku and then Goku attempted to hit Shadow but he went through Goku and reformed behind him striking Goku's back bringing him down. The gang's eyes widened as they witness this strange phenomenon.  
  
"What madness is that, he became a ghost and kicked Kakorot's ass!" Vegeta himself was too astonished as to what he just witnessed.  
  
"Yeah Shadow, that was amazing." Goku got up rubbing his back and still amazed of what was just demonstrated on him.  
  
"Yes I suppose it is a very useful trick, but soon you will all be able to wield this technique. It has been known to take out some enemies by surprise."  
  
"Yes it is very useful. Shadow taught me the technique, and I got rid of some threats myself using it."  
  
"What's the technique called?" Gohan and the others now looked at Shadow.  
  
"It is the Shade technique, the one that will help you defeat the shavocaians."  
  
"Well that's a lot to say for something you never fought." Vegeta then crossed his arms and gave a smirk.  
  
"Actually, my father killed several shavocaians using this technique."  
  
"What are you taking about? You could not know what these creatures are."  
  
"But I do. They destroyed my home planet while searching for the last saiyans." The gang fell silent in remorse.  
  
"So you see saiyan prince I too have a score to settle with these animals. And I will guarantee its triumph in battle. For the sake of all my people." So as fast as they began the training they completed it. Now they were mastered in the art of Shade.  
  
"Now you may return to your quarters on earth. Tomorrow you will return for my other trick. I am sure it will bring as much use to you as this will." So they began to depart for their homes they flew their separate ways and they all left. As Krillin was returning to Master Roshi's island a power signature began to approach. Suddenly a blast stopped Krillin in his tracks.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems the human survived my little attack." Shovion then began to approach Krillin. Then began to communicate with his father Vion through telepathy.  
  
"Father, it seems our bait for the saiyan lived after all what should I do with him?"  
  
"It is not up to me son, ask Gurjal."  
  
"Sir, what should I do?" Gurjal then began to smile and clinch his fists.  
  
"Crush him."  
  
"As you wish. (To Krillin) Prepare to die little one. And I will make sure this time you are dead." Krillin began to prepare for battle with a smile of confidence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope this was to your liking. Please review thank you.  
  
Next Chapter: One down, four to go 


	12. One down, four to go

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Now the gang has been trained in the new art of the shade technique. They have endured the first days of training with Shadow, with a few more ahead of them. Yet as they split up Krillin is confronted with the one that smutted him onto the ground. How will Krillin handle the situation with his newfound abilities?  
  
*Brief strong language.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: One down, four to go  
  
Krillin began to take a few steps toward the shavocaian, and then Shovion began his assault. He flew towards Krillin with a few fireballs to be released.  
  
"Oh little man, I believe now you may rest in what ever peace I leave you in!" Krillin leap in the air to dodge the blasts, and then they began the hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"This is for what you did to me you bastard!" Krillin took Shovion's neck and swung him around and released him onto a pile of rocks and boulders. As he rose to his feet Shovion wiped his face of the blood that had just been spilt.  
  
"What is this madness? A little man like yourself spilling my blood! No this cannot be, you are but a low life scum. A fungus that should not live, you are a piece of shit compared to me!" Krillin then kicked his face.  
  
" Oh will you just shut the hell up! Man you're even worst than Vegeta. I hate you ignorant people, you just don't know when to shut up." Shovion rose back up.  
  
"As strong as you have become you cannot do a thing to stop this move. My death-charge no animal has survived that attack. And you are no exception you little pawn. You're all animals, not even real creatures." Shovion began to power up for his attack.  
  
"No animal will kill me, I kill them. Now beg on your knees little creature!"  
  
"Oh you can take your attack and shove it up your ass." Shovion's eyes widened in anger and annoyance. He was now fully ready for his attack.  
  
"You cannot dodge this animal. You are as good as dead. Now prepare to die you lousy piece of shit!" He charged Krillin with his full force, and then Krillin just began to concentrate. He then began to appear phantasmal and just went right through Shovion. He came to a halt and could not believe Krillin just did that.  
  
"I am a human, you good for nothing mother fucker!" As he spilt those words he gathered enough power for a blast that disintegrated the once mighty fighter into the wind. As the dust began to settle Krillin just realized what he had done. He had just eliminated a foe.  
  
"Hey, I did it. I did it. I killed a shovocaian. Yeah, I am the greatest." Krillin began to spin and fly in loops with the excitement that he had just experience.  
  
(In space)  
  
Vion's eyes began to widen, as he could no longer get energy feel from his son.  
  
"What is this, why can't I sense my son?" His eyes began to water as he then realized that he had lost his only son.  
  
"God damn this, god forsaken cause. Damn you Gurjal." He approached the leader in a rage of anger.  
  
"This is all your fault. If you haven't gone and told my son those lies he would be alive!"  
  
"So you are stating this is my doing, that I was the one that blasted him to bits? You will blame me for Shovion's faulty skills in battle?" Vion could not take it any longer; he powered up and punched Gurjal right on his chest. Gurjal flew back due to the impact but he did not have the intentions to fight back. Vion then fled into the ruins of the city they have stayed at for the past week.  
  
"No do not follow Vion. Let him be. It is a hard thing to dwell on, lose of a loved one. He will come to his senses and see that the ones on the planet are those to blame. Once he has calmed down I will persuade him that to kill those down there is the right thing."  
  
"But sir he does not believe in the acts of killing innocent ones." Gurjal looked at the soldier and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But you see now. He has a cause to fight for he has a motive to do evil. For that was in the code of Planet Shavocaun. He just lost his son that is a cause. You see all has a purpose for our advantage."  
  
"I see sir, most clever."  
  
"Yes, Shovion was the weakest of the five. I know it may seem cruel but he was deposable. I knew that the saiyans would be training. I knew they would be stronger that at least Shovion. It was just a matter of time that Shovion would die. I just gave it to him sooner. And it seems the results are as I expected. Now we have a fighter, three times as powerful as the two of you, on our full side. And now he will back us up completely after his 'lose'." Gurjal began to laugh a bit.  
  
"Are you certain sir?" The two shavocaians were at an unease of Gurjal's plans.  
  
"Very most certain."  
  
(Back on earth)  
  
Krillin was still very much hyped up after his battle with Shovion. He rushed back to Master Roshi's island to tell him the news.  
  
"Oh man, Master Roshi!"  
  
"Hey Krillin, um Gohan and Goku were looking for you a few days ago, did you get a chance to see them?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I even trained with them on the lookout. I met this mysterious guy and he taught us this cool technique."  
  
"Yeah but what happened to you?" Krillin still continues to talk not hearing Master Roshi.  
  
"And then when I was able to walk though walls."  
  
"Walk through walls?"  
  
"I could now kick some shavocaian ass and then I did!"  
  
"What the hell is a shovocaian?"  
  
"Oh man I'm so hyped up I got to tell the others I just can't wait to see their faces." Krillin flew off leaving Master Roshi confused.  
  
(To himself) "Oh boy when I tell Gohan he'll be like 'Wow Krillin you are so cool, and yeah I know some girls' Oh yeah." Krillin began to believe that he was a great hero. But now he was in even greater danger than before. But still he did not think of the consequences of his actions. So Krillin flew to every place and told all the news.  
  
"You killed a shovocaian?"  
  
"Yeah Goku it was great he was all 'I'll kill you' and I was all 'Yeah right' and then boom I kill him!"  
  
"Hey calm down. Did you tell Shadow, or Kame this?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I think it's best that you do come on let's go." So they ventured to the lookout where both Kame and Shadow already knew the news.  
  
"Hey Kame I.."  
  
"Killed a shavocaian I know."  
  
"Wasn't I great?" Shadow then approached Krillin with a frown on his face.  
  
"Great in the sense of one less person to deal with, but killing that shavocaian may have signed your death warrant." Krillin's smile soon then turned to a frown.  
  
"Now they are most likely even more blood thirsty and now I assume want your head on a pike."  
  
"But I was defending myself. I had no other choice."  
  
"Yes it seems we are dealing with intelligent individuals, I am suspecting that he was planted there. But for what purpose."  
  
"Oh great Shadow you just ruined my happy day."  
  
"Come now Krillin you will have many more happy days if you guys are able to stop the shavocaians."  
  
"Yes it was strange he was alone, unlike last time." Kame and the others began to wonder what diabolical plans were in progress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now Gurjal planted Vion's son on earth to be killed, now with him dead he will have Vion's will to kill.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review means a lot.  
  
Next Chapter: The Battle ahead 


	13. The Battle ahead

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*Krillin has now killed Shovion by using his newfound techniques. With his son now dead Gurjal intends to use Vion's anger against the Z-fighters. Now they prepare more than ever to ensure a victory and survival.  
  
*Some may have been confused by what the codes of Shavocaun are but they will be explained in full detail in the prequel 'Extinction'. In your reviews please tell me what you want published first, the prequel or sequel. If no one votes I will just publish the prequel first.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Battle ahead  
  
Krillin sat down and viewed the clouds separating to give way for the sun. The air was warm and it had seemed like the most unlikely time for a panic. But all is not what it seems all knew that sooner or later the dark and evil that was the shavocaians would have to be faced.  
  
"Hey Gohan." Krillin took a deep sigh and continued to stare down upon the earth.  
  
"Hey Krillin. Sure does look peaceful doesn't it." Krillin kept silent.  
  
"It does look peaceful." Both continued to stare until Piccolo joined them.  
  
"Hey Piccolo." Piccolo then joined the two sitting down enjoying the view.  
  
"Gohan, Krillin. It's amazing that not one soul down there is aware that at any moment they may die."  
  
"I know, it does put a lot of pressure on us doesn't it. I really don't know if we can pull this off. I mean we did learn a lot but is it enough?" Gohan never really said what he thought, for him to say that was very unlike him. This put Krillin at unease.  
  
"Do not worry Gohan, all will be well." They all rose to their feet when Shadow spoke.  
  
"Master Shadow, good morning." They bowed and then sat back down.  
  
"Good morning Piccolo. It seems that you men are not having confidence on your skill. Are you not confident with my techniques?" Shadow began to work his little reverse psychology on the gang.  
  
"No Shadow it's just that we, well we." Krillin tried to recover from his blabbing but could not.  
  
"Yes we are having trouble really relying on the shade and vardur techniques." Gohan just said flat out what they were thinking.  
  
"Are you, well I tell you I would not have taught you a flop if it meant your life. And I do care if you win, because if you remember my father was killed by a shavocaian and nothing would please me more than to know the last of them are put to death." That pretty much answered their questions and put them to silence.  
  
"Our apologizes Shadow. We did not know."  
  
"That is okay Piccolo you could not have known." Piccolo took Gohan and Krillin and brought them to where the others were practicing the vardur technique. They approached Goku and Yamcha training as Vegeta stood behind a column and Tien sitting by the Time Chamber.  
  
"Stop right now please." Shadow was somewhat embarrassed at their style of the technique.  
  
"No it is done like this." Shadow then began to show the correct way of performing the technique. He then started to concentrate and started to slowly power up. Little by little be began to form a flaming ora around him.  
  
"You must concentrate for at least five minutes, that will build the momentum for the charge." He began to clinch his fists and finally a flaming fire surrounded him, and then charged right through the lookout leaving a gaping hole.  
  
"That is how the vardur charge is done." The last bits of stone and rock fell on the lookout floor as the impact hole finally calmed down.  
  
"Wow, that really is powerful." Goku then looked down upon the result of the attack.  
  
"Yes but you will need someone to cover you as you power up, I am most certain that they will not leave you be for five minutes."  
  
"Don't worry Shadow they'll have my back as long as we have a fighting chance." So they continued to train for several more days as the shavocaians spread to other moon colonies. Little by little each colony fell, and by the time they were done with a city's spoils it would be no more than a distant ruin. With each city they drew power. Gurjal himself soon developed a technique to drain life from living beings. Shadow sensed this was a real drawback, and soon began to feel Gujal's power. As the days drew longer without a challenge he gained power, and their chances drew slimmer.  
  
(Days later)  
  
"Goku you must challenge Gurjal, soon you will have no choice."  
  
"I will challenge him when we are totally ready."  
  
"Goku you cannot wait, he is gaining power by the day soon there will be no colonies to fulfill his brutal desires. Soon he will come here to earth." Goku did not realize the immensity of this until this very moment.  
  
"You must know this, Gujal must not come to earth, and if he had this much ground to dwell on he will soon gain the upper hand."  
  
"Then what can I do."  
  
"Go now, challenge him set a date for the battle. I am most certain he will except those terms as long as he knows you will fight him." Goku began to think it over and began to pace back and forth pondering his decision.  
  
"Okay, I'll go tell him."  
  
"Good, now if they seem to engage on you immediately than get the hell out of there. But if it seems he is intrigued than continue the deal."  
  
"Okay. Piccolo, I might need some back up do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Of course Goku anything to help our chances."  
  
"Good now Goku if you were not able to draw the deal attempt it later. What ever the costs we must get his will stay up there."  
  
"I know Shadow, Piccolo lets go."  
  
"Best of luck to you Goku may the blessing of life go with you."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to need it." And with the concentration of instant transmission Goku was off with Piccolo to set the deal for the final battle.  
  
(On the moon) The three shavocaians were off destroying and killing Moon Colony Ten. Just as they were killing several civilians Goku and Piccolo appeared.  
  
"It's the saiyan! Gurjal the saiyan!" The two leapt to attack Goku and Piccolo until they were stopped.  
  
"No do not harm him, it seems he wants to talk."  
  
"Gurjal, stop the killing now."  
  
"Oh why would I want to stop doing such a fun activity?"  
  
"Because it's not them you want. It's me." Now Goku had Gurjal's attention.  
  
"Yes that is true, nothing would satisfy me more than to rip off your head after beating you to death." He began to grind his teeth as he described his desires.  
  
"Than hear me out. I will fight you and your crew five days from now."  
  
"That's it? Well I can do that just let me enjoy the remains these colonies have to offer."  
  
"Oh you got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Piccolo wait." Goku took a deep sigh and clinched his fists in anger of what he was about to deal.  
  
"You may continue your terror here as long as you stay here."  
  
"Why should I? Why should I not go to earth to find you?"  
  
"I will not leave."  
  
"If you leave I will just track you down again. I love to chase. That would not bother me."  
  
"But will you get such a great chance as this, when I am offering you the chance to fight?" Gujal began to wonder if this was his greatest opportunity.  
  
"Fine, five days from today we will meet in combat. I hope you realize that I will kill you."  
  
"In five days." They then took off back for earth to deliver the news to Shadow and the others.  
  
"Yes saiyan you will be at my feet begging for mercy."  
  
"So Gurjal sir, we are to meet them?"  
  
"Yes, let us find Vion, I believe it will please him to know he may now have revenge for his son. I do believe he will not decline our offer."  
  
"As you wish sir, I believe he stayed back at the eighth colony."  
  
"Yes he did, lets go through the tunnels let us prepare."  
  
(Back on Earth)  
  
"Goku you return with good news I hope?"  
  
"We do, he excepts the challenge, and we are to fight in five days."  
  
"Five days?" Gohan and Krillin got up and ran over to the others.  
  
"Are we really fighting in five days?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But that's two days after my birthday!"  
  
"Hey it is Gohan's birthday, well I do suppose we may have a celebration before we embark on the battle."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hey yeah Gohan is going to have a party, great."  
  
"Goku, leave the battle's eve open for training you will need it."  
  
" I know. Thank you Shadow you have been most helpful."  
  
"You are invited, if Chi-Chi doesn't flip out because of the short notice."  
  
"Perhaps I will stop by Goku, you have show me much yourself." So the gang began to depart and go their separate ways until their next gathering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review. We are drawing near to the end and just to remind you the final battle will be at least four to five chapters.  
  
Next Chapter: The Battle's Eve 


	14. The Battle's Eve

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*Goku has now challenged Gurjal to a final showdown. With the terms set both sides now prepare for what may be their impending doom. But of course before the doom is here, they will enjoy the remaining time they have with each other.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Battle's Eve  
  
As all has been set for five days, the gang can somewhat relax and rest before they go all out for the good of all. Now three days have passed and it is time for a little celebration. Many have come to greet Gohan and wish him a happy birthday. But like always the dark shadow of the battle always stuck in the back of their minds.  
  
"Hey Gohan, man your just getting bigger by the day, here you go."  
  
"Thanks Master Roshi it has been a while. I'm glad to see you're well." Gohan looked over his shoulder as he began to dwell not on the celebration at hand but on the battle to come.  
  
"Hey Gohan, why so grim you got what you wanted."  
  
"Well I think mom wanted the encyclopedia set for me."  
  
"Well besides that Gohan I know something is wrong, come on I'm your friend just tell me."  
  
"Well, Krillin I just can't get it out of my head. Gurjal, the battle, the fate of all."  
  
"Yeah I know, it is a lot to sit on, but we face that when we face that, right now it's your birthday party, and you better like it because I paid for the decorations." Gohan and Krillin began to laugh and returned and joined the others.  
  
"So all seems normal doesn't it Goku?"  
  
"Shadow, hey I can't believe you actually came!" Shadow then showed Goku something that no one has seen from Shadow at all, a smile.  
  
"Well Goku I keep in touch with those I teach, I thought Kame told you."  
  
"Yes he did. I really don't know if I can thank you enough." Shadow then gave Goku shaking of his hands and his head.  
  
"Do not worry Goku, you have done enough for by blessing."  
  
"I just think there is more I can do for you anything." Shadow then took a deep breath and the looked up upon the crescent moon.  
  
"Look at it, so beautiful and peaceful, tonight seems like a starlit night."  
  
"Shadow, please anything to repay my debt." Shadow then returned his attention towards Goku who was awaiting an answer.  
  
"Yes you can do something, for me and the good of all. Kill them all. To the last one, what ever it takes, promise me you will stop them."  
  
"(Sigh) Yes I will do so, thank you Shadow." Shadow then waved and Goku and departed into the distance. Goku then looked back at the party and returned to enjoy the spoils of a good time.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
The gang settled after an unplanned sleep over. Krillin and Gohan were the first to awake and then Piccolo arrived with Tien and Yamcha.  
  
"Well it seems you guys had a good time here last night."  
  
"Yep we sure did, how come you guys didn't show up?" Gohan looked at Tien and Yamcha.  
  
"We were training Gohan, as we are to do today right?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan get your stuff we're suppose to go up to the lookout, we is Goku?" Tien and the others looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh he went to Capsule to get you Yamcha, oh and Vegeta." Gohan had a hard time to mention Vegeta in front of Yamcha (Yamcha always hated for Vegeta, even before the whole Bulma thing)  
  
"Oh well he's training, I don't think even Goku can get him to stop doing that." Yamcha then crossed his arms in a macho way.  
  
(At Capsule Corp.)  
  
Goku just landed on the lawn of Capsule and was greeted by both Bulma and her father.  
  
"Hey Goku, it has been a while since you have visited us, how was your trip to the moon colony?" The doctor was eager to  
  
"Oh, well." Goku did not think it was best that even Bulma and Dr. Briefs knew of the danger at hand.  
  
"It was really different, and cool." Goku got that out as quickly as possible and just got to what he wanted to ask them.  
  
"I was thinking if I could get Yamcha?" Bulma was quick to answer Goku.  
  
"He left to your place, like about a half hour ago."  
  
"Oh well, than do you know where I can find Vegeta?" With his name stated Bulma became nervous and answered as quickly as she could.  
  
"Oh that pathetic ape is out back practicing for the little fight." Goku then departed from the father daughter and proceeded to the back lawn where Vegeta's giant training pod laid.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, can I talk to you for a minute?" Vegeta stopped his exercises and turned to face his once foe.  
  
"Kakorot what exactly are you doing here. Can't you see that I am in the middle of something?"  
  
"Well do you think you can part from your training."?  
  
"I don't think so not if I want to stop those monsters." Goku then approached the saiyan prince being intrigued by the unease in his voice.  
  
"Why are you so determined to train, to defeat them?" Goku now began to attempt a connection with Vegeta.  
  
"No, I train to surpass you, and you know that, you're just scared." Vegeta then attempted to resume his exercises.  
  
"I am not scared, I hope to face the challenge, the shavocaians. If you want we're going to train all day today at the lookout, if you want to come you're welcome to join us." As Goku began to leave Vegeta then stopped what he was doing and then shouted.  
  
"Do you not fear death?" Goku then stopped in his tracks and turned back around and started to walk back to Vegeta.  
  
"Why do put your self on the line Kakorot, why. What do you get out of possibly dying?" Goku was still trying to see where Vegeta was aiming.  
  
"Do you ever stop and think this might be your last moments to cherish?" Goku took a little sigh and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I do, and every time a thing like this battle comes up I do fear death, I do fear this might be my last moments." Vegeta seemed happy to have gotten a confection from Goku.  
  
"Then why do you stay and fight? Why go through with." Vegeta was simply shadowing his own feelings on to Goku and Goku knew that. Goku, for the first time besides Frieza knew Vegeta was scared.  
  
"Because, I remember for whom I am fighting for. I remember what is at stake and then I stay because what I have here is more valuable than my life."  
  
"That is just weak emotion, that is what makes you weak Kakorot." Goku just shaked his head and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't you ever fear it? Don't you ever get sick of it? Aren't you tired of all that emotion? It will be the death of you!" Goku stopped at took one last look at Vegeta.  
  
"Sometimes emotion is the most powerful thing to have, sometimes it's just the thing that keeps you alive." With that said Goku gave a little glance towards Bulma, who was visible through the window, and then looked back at Vegeta and then left. That soon left quite an impression on Vegeta to dwell on and he did so for the next day, and many to come  
  
So the gang met up on the lookout and for the rest of that day they trained for the reassurance of their survival.  
  
(The day of the battle)  
  
All was silent and as each of the members of the gang awoken, not one spoke. They prepared silently knowing what exactly what to do. Little by little each on of them began to appear at the lookout. Piccolo was first to arrive, then Goku and Gohan. Vegeta came next, and now it had seemed as if this battle had the same attitude as the Android battle would. Krillin came next along with Tien, and Yamcha. All gave one another looks of confidence and reassurance. And finally they were ready for their departure.  
  
"Goku good luck to you and all."  
  
"Thank you Kame." Shadow then approached them.  
  
"I have trained you all and I am proud of what you have become, may the grace of all living things bless your cause and journey." All gave a last bow to Kame and Shadow, and Goku was stopped.  
  
"Fulfill the will of all Goku, make a miracle out of it. Make me proud." Goku then took Shadow's arm.  
  
"I will fulfill my promise. Farewell Shadow, may our next meeting be on lighter terms."  
  
"That would be nice." And in an instant they were all gone and on the moon. Now they would face what could be their final battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh the suspense of it all! (j/k) well hope you liked it please review. And if you haven't already, check out the ext. version, it only goes to chapter 12 but is worth reading. Other chapters are to be inserted when this version is complete.  
  
Next Chapter: Battle of Princes 


	15. Battle of Princes

The Showdown in the Heavens  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*The Stage has been set, all are ready, and now with their extra day of training they now approach their target, and their possible doom. What will be lost, who will suffer, will they even survive, only you to find out by reading the final six chapters.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Battle of Princes  
  
As they departed the lookout, Gurjal was finally tying loose ends with Vion. After much persuasion, the elder shovocaian chose to side with them for the final battle. Soon they began to gather where it all began on Moon Colony Five.  
  
They then took foot on what was a city street and looked around with the piles of corpses towered high.  
  
"Oh my god, I never knew how bad it was. I never knew how many suffered." Goku looked in disgust as he saw all the innocence.  
  
"They didn't even spare the women and children." Gohan then picked up a doll on the road and began to shed a few tears. The sight impacted all; even Vegeta gave a bit of compassion and was outraged by the sight.  
  
"They have no honor, what madness is it to kill women and children!" Goku then began to feel the power levels approaching.  
  
"They have no honor Vegeta, and may their evil deeds now be paid in full as we prepare to shed their blood for those who suffered so much for no purpose." The entire gang soon turned their attention towards the approaching power and prepared to engage in battle.  
  
"Oh man I never thought I would be this scared you guys."  
  
"Courage Krillin, have courage." Piccolo placed his hand on Krillin's shoulder and continued to await the arrival of their foes.  
  
As the shavocaians approached Vion then began to feel the power signature of Krillin and began to boil in anger.  
  
"I feel the man who took my son, I feel the sense his killer." Gurjal smirked a bit, that really reassured Vion was on his side.  
  
"Easy now Vion, let all the talk be released in battle. Just release it all on them."  
  
"Yes, keep my cool until the time is right." They then entered the realm that was once the moon colony, and now they were visible to the gang.  
  
"Look there they are up in the sky." Yamcha pointed up and all then looked and saw their final targets.  
  
"Okay you guys may all of you find luck in our own battles. They'll probably try to separate up into separate groups but we can't let them do that."  
  
"Oh just worry of yourself Karkorot, we'll be fine." They then got ready as the shavocaians landed and took a few steps towards them.  
  
"Ah the saiyan." Gurjal then felt a similarity in vibes and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Two saiyans, well this just gets better, I didn't know another survived. I guess today's my lucky day." Gurjal then looked and studied the gang until finally he spoke.  
  
"I suppose it is time to begin, you three do as you were told take who you were told to take and do it with speed, do it now!" With that said it began, the battle to set the fate of earth was set.  
  
"Here they come ready you guys, go now, use the techniques!" All at once each member used the shade technique and phased right through and dodged the shavocaian's opening attack.  
  
"What treachery is this, the shade technique? I thought that knowledge died years ago!" Soon the z-team was on the offensive as they plowed through the first two shavocaian. As they got closer Vion closed in his sense onto Krillin and as he was passing by he grabbed him and tossed him onto a car.  
  
"Krillin, hey he got Krillin!" Gohan then got Yamcha and Tien to charge for his friend, and now they were separated.  
  
"Wait, that's what they want!" Goku looked back and then was tackled by two shavocaians.  
  
"Goku! God damn you bastards get off him!" Piccolo went to Goku's aid and that left Vegeta with the most important and deadly task, Gurjal.  
  
"Well I am pleased that they at least left one saiyan for my entertainment." Gurjal then got into his battle stance, as did Vegeta.  
  
"I am no mere saiyan, I am Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans! So you best be ready for my wrath, I will not let you do what you will." Gurjal then looked up as the word prince came to hearing.  
  
"The prince? How ironic, I am the son of a king as well. I suppose I too am a prince of my kin."  
  
"Well, let this be when only one of us survives." Then as they stopped to talk they began their bout to the death. Vegeta soon took speed and attempted to come from Gurjal's back that was soon spoiled as he flipped and soon kicked Vegeta to the ground.  
  
"What speed, he moves as if hell it self has been chasing him." He then attempted to connect with numerous combinations. Each has been blocked, each countered with Gurjal's own maneuvers. Vegeta soon began to spill blood, not from Gurjal but himself.  
  
"What prince is this to bleed so simply, what a meager challenge you are, stop wasting my time pitiful saiyan." He then turned and began to walk away from Vegeta. But a blast stopped him in his tracks he then turned around to see a Vegeta on the offensive. He attempted to block, but Vegeta used the shade and phased through and then connected with Gurjal's spine.  
  
"What you say I am of no competition? Let me prove you wrong, you worthless shavocaian." He then continued a barrage of hits and for some time kept the foe at bay.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
As the battle of princes continued, a desperate fight for survival began. Vion had his hands full as he was facing four against himself.  
  
"You will all pay for the lose of my son." Between each word he spoke, he connected with the surface of their faces.  
  
"Gohan take his right side all try to get him from behind." As the two, Krillin and Gohan, attempted their maneuvers Yamcha and Tien fired energy blasts from his left.  
  
"No move shall halt my anger, and I will have my revenge." Vion was totally losing it. He took Gohan and swung him to where Yamcha and Tien were stationed. Krillin was now alone in the fighting.  
  
"You, the schemer of my pain, you will suffer!" Krillin really had no idea of what he spoke of but soon he knew he was battling for his survival.  
  
"Tien you go take his left leg, Yamcha his right, lets pin him and put him into the ground, ready go!" The three took off with immense speed and began to make form to their tactics.  
  
(At Goku and Piccolo's fight)  
  
"Piccolo behind you they're coming." Goku's warning did not come to the time needed, Piccolo was put to his knees and now they came for Goku.  
  
"Oh no you don't you goddamn bastards!" Piccolo shot a blast and stalled one shavocaian and then charged it head on. They met giving on another combinations of techniques and defense moves.  
  
"Goku the other is still going at you!" Goku then used his instant transmission and plowed the foe into a ruined office building.  
  
"Kamehame ha!" The famous move then spiraled towards the ruins but soon the sneaky minion dodged it. He then took to the sky and countered with his barrage of attacks.  
  
"Die you saiyan shit, may you now die for all of our torment!" Goku caught the final blow and tossed it aside.  
  
"No I think I'll stay." Goku then powered up to the status of Super Saiyan.  
  
"The golden saiyan, ha I recall your last performance in battle." (Flashback of Goku being taken down by the two shavocaians then back to the present.)  
  
"No, not this time!" Goku then began to combo his way out of the pickle and temporally put him aside.  
  
"Piccolo duck!" Piccolo then ducked to save his head from the blast hurtling towards him.  
  
"Thank you Goku." They then looked over and saw that Vegeta was battling Gurjal, alone. It seemed as if Vegeta was holding up but not for long.  
  
"Dear god, he can't hold on. Lets go now before he gets killed." As they began to go towards that bout the shavocaians awoke and pulled them back to their battle.  
  
(At Gohan's fight)  
  
They then took their moves and put them into action. They were easily picked off and put into the ground. Yamcha was slammed onto a shopping cart and then fell unconscious. Tien soon joined Yamcha after being barraged by blasts that singed off his shirt. Gohan soon saw that little by little hope was fading.  
  
"No I won't let this happen!" A sudden charge finally gave contact and Gohan was the first to get a hit on Vion.  
  
"No boy hits me and lives!" He then took him and tossed him at Krillin. Krillin dodged him but soon saw he was totally alone.  
  
(At the lookout)  
  
"Oh no Krillin, he will be killed for sure!" Shadow heard Kame's remark and clinched his fists. (Back on the moon)  
  
Vion was pummeling Krillin into the ground. Blood began to emerge from Krillin's mouth. All now seemed dark.  
  
"My son will not die for any cause. You must pay you little bastard!" He continued to pound Krillin. Soon all faded and Krillin felt his eyes dim.  
  
"Now die!" As the final blast were to be struck a kick from behind flung Vion to the nearest building.  
  
"Do not lay one hand on that man." Vion turned around and saw Shadow there in a hooded cloak and ready for one last fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh the need of it all! Hope it was to your liking. Please Review.  
  
Next Chapter: The Rays of hope shine still 


	16. The Rays of hope shine still

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over. Oh yeah and Happy New Year.  
  
*FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL IS NOW POSTED 'Extinction'.  
  
*The Battle has begun all has been set now the pieces move. Vegeta has engaged on Gurjal as Goku and Piccolo bout with two of his henchmen. The rest bout with the elder Vion, whom is most bloodthirsty after the death of his son, with all dark and grim, light shines before Krillin's last blow given, Shadow stops Vion in his tracks. Now the battle continues but at what costs?  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Rays of hope shine still  
  
"Stay away from him? Stay away from him? He killed my son. What honor is in that." Shadow then got a bit angered and then screamed out.  
  
"Honor? You speak of honor? You believe killing the innocent is honorable, just shut you goddamn mouth and lets just get this shit over with, I have waited too long to simply watch you destroy what peace we once had!" Shadow then engaged with full force and began to battle the shavocaian.  
  
(At Vegeta's battle)  
  
"You shall not defeat me Gurjal. I will show you the meaning of pain." Vegeta continued to advance on the foe.  
  
"Dear prince, how can you sustain such a defeat? Can you just give your self up to the death that you are destined to come upon?" Vegeta was starting to get even angrier but at some level in his head knew he could not do anything about.  
  
"I'll show you a weak fool, you bastard." Vegeta continued his attempts to catch the foe off guard but Gurjal was always to careful and always read Vegeta's next move. Being able to read Vegeta so well he now had the full advantage and could do what ever he pleased to him.  
  
(At Goku and Piccolo's fight.)  
  
They continued to be pestered by the henchmen of Gurjal, and still had a challenge with them.  
  
"Goku behind you! Duck!" Goku ducked as Piccolo then charged and took down the shavocaian. With that one off his back Goku soon turned his attention towards the other one.  
  
"Where do you think you're going little man, I think you have killed for the last time." Goku then powered up and began to be ready for a charge against the enemy. He then also planned to use his kameha wave simultaneously.  
  
"This is where your pathetic life of revenge ends, friend." Goku then finally charged up one last blast and dusted the foe into the air of the colony. He then turned to see Vegeta having a big struggle with Gurjal.  
  
"Piccolo do you think you can handle that guy?" Goku tried to speak up and get through all the hitting and fighting.  
  
"Yeah Goku I'm sure I got this guy in the bag." Goku then nodded back to Piccolo and then headed for the bout that meant the survival of all.  
  
"Handle me? You think you can handle me? Well you green bastard I would like to see you handle this, die you overgrown pea!" Piccolo dodged the attack and then went in to finish the job.  
  
"So long, you've been fun to fight with, afraid I have bigger things to do." Piccolo then charged up for the final attack and then blasted away as now the gang had but only two foes, the remaining fighters being the strongest of the batch.  
  
"God damn saiyan when will you just die. I am getting quite sick of you!" And between every word Gujal impacted a punch to back up his talk. Then Goku was joined by Piccolo who now gave Goku a plan to catch Gurjal off guard.  
  
"Goku we can come from top and bottom. If he goes right or left you can use instant transmission and hit him towards me so I can get him to the ground." Piccolo then prepared to attack but was stopped.  
  
"Wait, Piccolo. We have to get Vegeta out of there some how. What do you think is the best way to go?" Piccolo then began to think out what was best for them to remove Vegeta.  
  
"There behind the building, we can get Gujal then I'll sweep up Vegeta and take him over to that other building by the clock tower." Goku began to think it through and soon decided their coarse of action.  
  
"Okay Piccolo, but as soon as you got Vegeta get right back and then try to get Gurjal to the ground, I think that's his weak point, to battle on ground." They then took to action of what they have been planning for the past few minutes.  
  
(At the battle of Shadow)  
  
"You think you can pay for what they have done?" Vion then began to attack Shadow with full force. Each of the attacks countered with some sort of technique. Shadow then used his own offensive attacks to get Vion on the run.  
  
Soon Gohan was coming to, and then viewed that he was one of the few still around. He then saw Shadow battling Vion and soon joined in with a kick to the back of Vion.  
  
"Gohan, you are awake!"  
  
"Yeah, and I think I have enough fire in me to help you out." Shadow smiled and then they got ready for Vion's return.  
  
"You sure Gohan?"  
  
"I am absolutely sure." Gohan spoke with a determined voice, which encouraged the will of Shadow.  
  
"Now counter to your right Gohan!" Gohan then turned right and kicked Vion toward Shadow, whom was waiting with a charged blast. It then connected bringing Vion to the ground.  
  
(Other Fight)  
  
"No more saiyan I have had enough, just die already!" Vegeta now slipped into an unconscious state and soon was defenseless. Soon Gurjal was preparing the final attack but then was interrupted by Goku's charge of the vadur.  
  
"Piccolo now take him over there!" Piccolo soon swooped in and took Vegeta to the tower.  
  
"Hang on Goku, I'll be back!" Goku then placed the attention at the foe in front of him, the one evil that has troubled them so.  
  
"Ah the other saiyan. Although I was looking forward to killing one, I guess I'll kill that one after I'm done with you. Don't you think?" Gurjal then advanced on Goku and now they were in the middle of the bout to end all bouts.  
  
(To himself)"Damn Vegeta's in bad shape, if he wasn't unconscious he might have been to some use. Hang on Goku I'm coming." Piccolo then returned to the site where Goku was battling the mighty Gurjal.  
  
(Shadow's fight)  
  
"Gohan now, take his other side while I go around." These little meetings they had before each attack helped and now they were wearing down the elder shovocaian.  
  
"Now Gohan while he's still down!" They took to action and soon had Vion on the run.  
  
"Maseko ha!" Gohan's blast traveled and was dodged, but Vion just entered the range of Shadow.  
  
"It ends here old one. May the wrath of the vardur charge be known!" Shadow then charged up and prepared for the attack, which left a gaping hole in the lookout.  
  
"Gohan get out of the way quickly!" Gohan soon took off out of the charge path.  
  
"Now Shadow, do it now!" All was still then a thunder roared as Shadow charged his target.  
  
"GOODBYE SHAVOCAIAN!" And as he connected a flash and a ground shaking thunder. Soon all was covered in a dust and after a few minutes it settled.  
  
"Shadow? Where are you?" Gohan began to search around and then heard a voice.  
  
"Over hear Gohan, I think he's still alive." Shadow gave a little cough and then was joined by Gohan, whom did not want to show mercy for Vion.  
  
"Then lets just kill him." Shadow then stopped Gohan and told him to wait.  
  
"Stop, he has suffered enough, he is dying already." As they began to walk away from the remains of Vion, they heard a voice come from his broken body.  
  
"Wait, why leave me here, just finish the job, like you did my son." They then returned and overlooked his damage. Shadow soon revealed the truth to Vion.  
  
"Do you want to know how your son died, want to know why." Vion was a bit angered but was listening.  
  
"He was sent to earth to be killed. Don't you get it? Gurjal used your sons death to get you on his side, may you now rest in what ever peace you had." He then began to walk but was again interrupted.  
  
"I should have known, wait. I have one last request before I leave this realm." Shadow and Gohan turned around to hear it.  
  
"Kill Gurjal, for me, and my son, and the will of all good hearted shavocaians. Please do it for the good of all." He then went pale and faded and soon died right there in a pile of rubble.  
  
"He really was good hearted at the end wasn't he Shadow."  
  
"Everyone has a heart in them, except for those who their whole life have only known evil." Shadow then turned to the battle with Piccolo, and Goku.  
  
"Come now your father needs our aid quickly fly now!" They took off and were now headed for the final battle against the mighty power of Gurjal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there are just four chapters left in the story, keep reading and check out the prequel of the showdown in the heavens. 'Extinction'  
  
Next Chapter: Last Hope 


	17. Last Hope

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Brief strong language.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL IS NOW POSTED 'Extinction'.  
  
*The Battle has begun all has been set now the pieces move. Vegeta has engaged on Gurjal as Goku and Piccolo bout with two of his henchmen. Now they have killed the two shavocaian, and go to Vegeta's aid. The rest fought with the elder Vion, whom was most blood thirsty, but soon Shadow arrived, and now with Gohan awake, they took down the elder now leaving Gurjal to fight the four alone. Now Goku, Piccolo, Shadow, and Gohan all approach what may be victory or totally defeat. The chapter is a little short, sorry the last will be the longest ones, I promise.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Last Hope  
  
The two now were free of other worries. The soon were on their way to aid Piccolo and Goku. As they got closer the power from that battle now felt apparent.  
  
"Gohan, how's your power, you think you're up for another fight?" Gohan struggled to keep up but was holding his own.  
  
"Yeah, if it means helping my dad, I'll do anything to help us win." They now were approaching the core of the battle and the power blew as each of the fighters connected a punch.  
  
"Goku, look its Gohan, and Shadow." Goku looked briefly as they were away from Gujal at the moment.  
  
"Shadow? What's he doing here?" As he attempted to continue asking the question, Gurjal countered and soon got Goku to be on the side of a wrecked building.  
  
"Goku! Hey Gohan, Shadow get down here now! Quick!" They soon swooped in and then tackled the foe and soon now were temporarily keeping him at bay. So Piccolo went to check up on Goku's condition.  
  
"How you holding up Goku?"  
  
"Better than usual, what about Gurjal?" Piccolo then looked up at Shadow and Gohan.  
  
"We can handle it for a bit Goku! Rest a bit!"  
  
"Yeah dad!" Goku then took a sigh of some relief.  
  
"Goku, I'm going to go up there stay here come back and join us soon." Piccolo then took off and entered the thick of battle with Gohan, and Shadow.  
  
"Gohan you and Piccolo counter to the left I'll blast so he'll have to dodge it and go towards you guys." They then went into action and soon had Gurjal at their trap.  
  
"Now do it now!" They soon quickly charged up their signature attacks, Piccolo's special beam canon, and Gohan's Maseko attack.  
  
"What, do you think you can kill me so simply?" Gurjal soon powered up and dodged the blasts and kicked Gohan in the face along with taking Piccolo's arm and swinging him onto Gohan.  
  
"Now die pathetic fools." Then a large blast came from behind blasting him into a parking garage building.  
  
"Goku, your back I see. And with your strength fully recovered." Goku then joined Shadow, and soon Gohan and Piccolo also recovered.  
  
"Where is he? I don't see him." Gohan was looking around and searching for him.  
  
"He's hiding waiting for us to split up." Gohan looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Are you sure Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes, Piccolo's right, he is waiting. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, concentrate and try to locate his power signature, I know he's somewhere around here." They then went silent and began to concentrate. Little did they know that Gurjal was now powering to his maximum level, but for some strange reason he was able to hide the signature of the power.  
  
"I don't feel a thing dad, I think he's dead." Goku then stopped looking and then was put to ease.  
  
"Yeah if all of a sudden we can't feel his he must be dead." They began to celebrate but Shadow kept still, he was still concentrating on Gurjal's power.  
  
"Stop that, I feel something." They stopped and approached Shadow.  
  
"Where? What do you feel?"  
  
"BEHIND US!" Then a sudden blast rocked the building behind them and all came crashing down.  
  
"Gohan! Behind you!" Piccolo went to stop the super powered Shavocaian but was thrashed and thrown to the ground. Gohan was alone, and Goku was still recovering himself and was not at full strength.  
  
"Gohan duck!" Shadow blasted a power beam but was deflected by Gurjal's arm.  
  
"Special beam canon." Piccolo shot into the air from where he lied on the ground. It was not successful to Piccolo's intent.  
  
"I thought I got you down for the count green man!" Gurjal fired down to Piccolo, but Shadow stopped the blast from reaching him and then charged Gurjal.  
  
"Goodbye little boy!" Shadow then used instant transmission and deflected Gurjal only to be tossed aside along with Piccolo.  
  
"Now I think your alone boy." He then began to beat upon Gohan leaving him a bloody and bruised. He continued his assault until he was interrupted by Goku's Kamehameha wave.  
  
"No I have to go on! I won't let them down!" Gohan then powered up quickly and gave out a last bit of resistance.  
  
"It seems you have a little bit left in you." Gohan then attempted all the techniques he knew of, but all were not successful.  
  
"I am getting bored child I do not I will have much fun with you." Then a blast came from where Goku lay. He then powered back to the status of super saiyan and was ready for his attack.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from my son you bastard!" He then was fully charged for the vardur charge.  
  
"Then stop talking saiyan and come get me!" Gurjal let down his guard in a sense that insulted Goku's skill and power.  
  
"Now die you bastard." Goku then took charge and blasted away at the fires Gurjal was suddenly firing.  
  
"Oh shit." Gurjal just realized what he was about to feel, pain. A loud shrieking thunder rocked the ruins of the city and soon a blast bigger than any before swept through the land leaving much buried.  
  
"Goku then transported himself from the core of the blast and went to the outer rims to view the damage and hoped for the attack's success.  
  
"Oh god, please be dead please be dead, oh god." Goku continued to pray as the smoke and dust began to settle. He then felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Shadow has just joined him.  
  
"How long has it been silent?" Goku was still out of breath and felt it hard to even breath.  
  
"I haven't seen him for a few minutes." They then began to scan the horizon and tried to feel any power level.  
  
"Maybe we should just fire around just to make sure."  
  
"Shadow, I don't think I have enough power to even give a kick." Shadow and Goku began to laugh.  
  
"I'll do it." Shadow then began to fire into the random areas. With each blast not having a reaction in the distance, it improved the situation for them.  
  
"Shadow, Shadow, I think you can stop now. I think he's dead." Shadow slowly lowered his arm and then finally stopped his firing.  
  
"I think your right Goku, he is dead. Get the others I think its time to go home." Just then a shriek came from the distance and blasted Goku off his feet.  
  
"Die saiyan die!" Gurjal then kicked Goku into a building and blasted it to the ground.  
  
"Goku!" Shadow saw the image of his pupil and friend under a falling building.  
  
"Well you are not a saiyan, but I suppose I can have fun with you before going to earth." Shadow began to sweat and now saw he was alone and nothing stood between him and Gurjal.  
  
"Goddamn it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Shadow be able to hold Gurjal alone wait to find out. Hope it was to your liking please review.  
  
Next Chapter: Darkest Hour 


	18. Darkest Hour

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL IS NOW POSTED 'Extinction'. Please check it out.  
  
*The Battle has begun all has been set now the pieces move. Vegeta engaged on Gurjal as Goku and Piccolo bout with two of his henchmen. Now they have killed the two shavocaian, and go to Vegeta's aid. And after much fighting after some time it seemed that they had the upper hand, but Gurjal returned much more powerful after charging. He took out Shadow, Piccolo, and Gohan, leaving Goku. But Goku used the vardur charge and possibly defeated him. But soon after Shadow joined Goku, Gurjal returned taking Goku out and leaving him with Shadow.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Darkest Hour  
  
As Gurjal approached him further Shadow then soon took his battle stance. He looked around to see if any of the gang was conscious, but none were. He was alone and had to fight the monster alone.  
  
"Hey I don't want your head, I came for the saiyans, I know there's one left so why don't you just move over and let me go kill him." Gujal then began to walk but Shadow went in front of him.  
  
"I have a mission, to stop you in your tracks, to keep you here. And if it claims my life than so be it. I would rather die than let you go."  
  
"Well I think I can kill you, maybe I can make that come true don't you think?" Gurjal was pleased that he would be given another challenge.  
  
"Are you ready, 'hero'?" Shadow then was fully ready for what lay ahead, victory, or defeat.  
  
"Come on Gurjal, I have lived a long life and am not afraid to die." Gurjal then powered up again and began to stretch.  
  
"Then let it begin." Gurjal charged Shadow with hands full of blasts. He connected the first blow but then, a combo of moving swiftness, and the shade technique dodged his second attack.  
  
"He moves quicker than I thought." Shadow then countered with a small charge of vardur, and that got Gurjal's attention. He then was hit in the face and now, Gurjal was bleeding.  
  
(To himself) "See he bleeds, he is mortal, you can do this now just give it all you can Shadow, now!" Now Shadow had confidence in himself and began to tap into his reserve power.  
  
"Well if you are a little strong lets see how you do against my mega ton blast." Gurjal began to power up, but Shadow did not let him. He attacked and kicked him into a building.  
  
"Hey, I was powering up that's not fair."  
  
"Against you, I really don't care if it wasn't fair." Shadow then engaged as they soon were exchanging combos and thundering the ruins.  
  
"Die you unmoral bastard!" Shadow then charged up a super blast and began to fire, trying not to hit areas where the others lay. Gurjal dodged most of the blast but a few made contact and wounded him.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that you little spec." Gurjal then powered and soon made contact behind Shadow, plunging him into a pile of cars. He soon got up but was tackled once again into them.  
  
"Stay down you piece of shit." Gurjal then kicked Shadow whom attempted a trip. He then cleverly maneuvered his way be behind Gujal and blasted his spine, causing Gurjal to fall into the pile of rocks and concrete.  
  
"No more playing around." Gurjal then shot fire beams connecting with Shadow's arms. It shot through leaving him unable to use his left arm.  
  
"Damn it. Oh no you don't!" Shadow fired at Gurjal attempting to find Vegeta. Shadow then recharged and then tackled Gurjal into a brawl of immense proportions.  
  
"I must say I am some what impressed. Somewhat." Gurjal then took Shadow's injured arm and then swung him around colliding him onto his knee. Shadow then began to spit blood and countered with a punch to the chin.  
  
"You can't hold on for long you weakling." Shadow then put all doubt aside and continued to batter Gurjal's face. But soon after a lot of combos and punches, Shadow began to feel power leaving him.  
  
He felt not as powerful as before and soon he would not have enough power to even survive. So for the first time Shadow knew if someone didn't cut in he would die.  
  
As Shadow continued his combos Gurjal felt the decrease in power and began to smile.  
  
"Are you loosing your power, are you going to run?" Gurjal then began to laugh and then engaged his assault on a now defenseless Shadow.  
  
"What are you going to do if I were to fire at you?" Gurjal fired upon Shadow, and he dodged with the shade technique.  
  
"Ah, yes the shade technique, I must find a way for you not to use that, and kill you." Gurjal then noticed Goku's body on the side of the ruins of a building.  
  
"What if it meant the life of another?" Gurjal smiled and began to charge, then pointed and Shadow, slowly moving aim towards Goku. Shadow's eyes widened as he now saw the intent of Gurjal, and now in his mind knew he was going to die.  
  
"Die saiyan!" He fired and was followed by Shadow.  
  
"Goku!" Shadow soon used instant transmission to take him to Goku, and by the time he shielded Goku there was no time to transport back. The fire went into Shadow's back and into his lung.  
  
(Gasp) "Goku." Slowly Goku began to gain consciousness and saw Shadow, then saw Gurjal approaching.  
  
"Well if it wasn't good enough that I killed him, you wake up. Well this is just my day isn't it?" Then a sudden blast hit Gurjal and a voice screamed.  
  
"Goku Shadow, close your eyes!!" Krillin then prepared a solar flare attack as Gurjal engaged on him.  
  
"Krillin where are you?" He began to search for his energy and found it.  
  
"Here!" Goku then teleported with Shadow to grab Krillin, they went and took cover.  
  
"Krillin, where are the others?" Goku asked quickly.  
  
"Still out cold. Oh god, what happened to Shadow?" They looked down upon the body of their once teacher.  
  
"I don't know Krillin, I just found him covering me. I don't know what happened before." Krillin then searched for Shadow's injury.  
  
"Oh man, he got him on the back I think it hit his lung." Then some gasps of breath came out of Shadow.  
  
"He's still alive! Krillin flip him over." They flipped him over and he began to speak his last words.  
  
"Shadow? Hey man, how you doing?" Krillin asked a very pointless question but Shadow still answered truthfully.  
  
"Well I think I've been better Krillin. Damn the flash is fading, I am afraid that Gurjal will recover his eyes, Goku you must defeat him." Goku then began to shake his head.  
  
"Shadow, I can't I don't have enough power to kill him, there's no way I can do it." Shadow then hit Goku.  
  
"I didn't train quitters, if I wanted to train a quitter I would have stayed on with my kin." Goku then looked at Krillin with shame.  
  
"I am sorry Shadow."  
  
"No Goku, you do have strength, you have much to do in this world your time has just begun. Your future is set; you are destined to save the world, to be a miracle worker. You have your whole life ahead of you; this is just a little bump on the road. You can and will overcome it." Goku then began to think over his duties, what he swore to do.  
  
"My time is spent may my blessings pass on to you." Shadow then placed his hand on Goku's arm and began to transfer his power.  
  
"May this gift allow you to see your destiny and that you will defeat all odds and foes." Goku then became overwhelmed by the power just given to him and could not believe the force he now possessed.  
  
"Goku I can feel your power, it's huge!" Krillin stood in gasp as he felt the transfer himself.  
  
"No doubt Gurjal has felt this, use it now and make all our wishes come true. Farewell Goku, until our next meeting." Shadow then began to fall back, his pupils dilated and his skin pale. He has now died for the cause.  
  
"Goodbye Shadow, I hope to see you again someday." Goku then rose to his feet and began to feel the responsibility now in his hands.  
  
"Hey Goku." Krillin got up and began to walk over to his friend.  
  
"Yeah Krillin." Krillin then took Goku's hand and began to transfer.  
  
"I think that's what Shadow wanted me to do."  
  
"I don't want it all Krillin, you need some to gather the others if I fail." Krillin quickly looked at Goku and put his hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"You cannot fail, you will not fail Goku." Krillin gave Goku a smile and then went back and took off to find the others.  
  
"Little man where are you going?" Gurjal went to get Krillin but then suddenly was stopped by a direct hit to the face.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Gurjal, it ends now, and it ends here." Goku then went into battle stance. Gurjal then turned around to face the now determined saiyan.  
  
"That's all I wanted saiyan." He then too went into stance and now they were ready to battle to the death. They began to power up and then engaged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope it was to your liking. So Goku prepares for the last battle. He has received the boost of energy from Krillin and Shadow, and now has both confidences with power. He has now put Shadow to rest and promises to do what is good for all. Just one chapter left in the battle, what will happen, read to find out. Please review.  
  
Check out the prequel 'Extinction' first chapter is up, will be updated as soon as "The Showdown in the Heavens" is complete.  
  
Next Chapter: Goku's last stand 


	19. Goku's last stand

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL IS NOW POSTED 'Extinction'. Please check it out.  
  
*In your reviews tell me whether to publish a new version of the Buu Saga 'Buu Saga Redux' or to publish the sequel, 'Hell has Returned' please tell me in your reviews.  
  
*As each of the members have fought bravely yet one by one they fell, soon it was down to Piccolo, Gohan, Goku and Shadow. Yet each took out all foes except the one that mattered most, Gurjal. Soon they were taken out and Shadow was alone to defend, he then died to save the life of Goku. Now Goku has been given extra energy, and now he has taken the will to do what is right and kill Gurjal once and for all.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Goku's last stand  
  
They soon were at the grips of one another. Taking what ever chance to shed one another's blood. They then began to show their true power and it tore the land apart. Just as they began to battle their last battle, Krillin did what Goku requested he went to gather up the gang.  
  
"Hang in there Goku, we'll come in soon." Krillin limped to the shriveled body of Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
He then attempted to awaken the two of them.  
  
"Oh man, come on you guys Goku is counting on us to help." Krillin then began to shake them, and soon forgot the beans Kame gave them before they departed.  
  
"Oh man how could I be so stupid, the sensu beans!" He took them out and counted the quantity he had.  
  
"There are twenty, that should be plenty for us." He then took one for him self. He began to regain the strength he once had. Now he felt like his old self.  
  
"Here you go Gohan, Piccolo." He then gave two to each of them and then waited for their quick and helpful recovery.  
  
"Hey you guys wake up!" Gohan began to open his eyes, as did Piccolo. Krillin then began to smile at the signs of his friend's recoveries.  
  
"Krillin? What are you doing, I thought you were out cold?" Gohan shook his head and then saw Piccolo doing the same. Just then they noticed the two super powers battling in the heavens.  
  
"Hey its dad! Look he's fighting Gurjal we got to go!" Krillin stopped Gohan.  
  
"No Goku said we should gather the others and soon we all go and attack together." Gohan the understood what Krillin meant, while Piccolo began to look around the area.  
  
"Hey Krillin, where's Shadow?" Krillin quickly put his head down in grief.  
  
"Um, Shadow is dead, saving Goku. There was nothing we could do to save him." At that point Piccolo and Gohan both we full of rage and grief at the same time. They just did what was needed and left the grieving for another time.  
  
"Where are the rest of the guys?" Gohan quickly brought that up to clear his mind of Shadow's death.  
  
(At the battle)  
  
Goku quickly maneuvered his way around Gurjal for his assault.  
  
"What's the matter Gurjal too quick for you?" Goku moved around with a cocky grin on his face. Gurjal too had a grin of self-confidence.  
  
"Don't get too cocky saiyan." Gujal then took Goku by the arm and swung him around into another building and soon Goku charged out with full force.  
  
"Lets go saiyan, just try to kill me!" Goku then went into a kick stance and as soon as he was at range of Gurjal he switched to an aggressive punch that landed on his ribs.  
  
"Die, you goddamn bastard, you have caused pain for the last time." Gurjal then countered with his own combo of kick/punch.  
  
"I think I can cause you a little more pain saiyan." He then went into his offence and began to land some significant hits. One landed and knocked Goku into a pile of rubble, and soon Goku was on the ropes.  
  
"(To himself) No, pull it together Goku, now you promised everyone you will win, you can and will! Now don't let him intimidate you and just get him back!" Goku soon got it together and soon began to form his defensive moves into offensive.  
  
Gurjal soon saw the transformation of favor in the battle and began to feel at unease. He now became a bit more cautious in this battle.  
  
"Get out of my life Gurjal!" Goku used his kamaha wave and slammed Gurjal to the ground and soon a deep crater was lying in the ground.  
  
(At the gathering)  
  
The three soon reached Tien and Yamcha, whom were in bad shape them selves. They soon pulled the beans out.  
  
"Give each of them two, that should do the trick. Gohan the beans." He then handed the beans to Piccolo. Then, soon they were joined by their other teammates.  
  
"Hey, what happened? Where are the shavocaians?" The two have been out for a while to be worrying about plural shavocaian.  
  
"There is none left except for Gurjal." The two then began to smile and some what celebrate.  
  
"Stop that both of you! Goku hasn't won." The two then pranced up to Piccolo.  
  
"Don't worry Piccolo, Goku can handle it!" Piccolo then looked up at the battle he had been following since he woke up.  
  
"No, like Shadow, Goku's power is fading, and soon he will be defenseless!" They looked at Piccolo strangely.  
  
"Shadow?" Tien asked it with a confused look.  
  
"Shadow was here?" Yamcha was beginning to put things together.  
  
"Yeah, he saved my ass right before Vion was going to kill me." Krillin then put his head down.  
  
"Then where is he, how come he isn't with you guys?" They then were faced with the thing they choose to deal with later.  
  
"He's dead, he died fighting." Piccolo just said it flat out and continued to talk of the plan they had to come up with.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Krillin asked the question, while Tien and Yamcha still were in shock of the death of Shadow.  
  
"Do any of you people know?" Krillin became impatient.  
  
"He's in the clock tower, where I put him." Piccolo finally said what was needed.  
  
"Lets go and get him quick!" Soon all took off and were off to heal Vegeta, and go to the aid of Goku.  
  
(At the battle)  
  
Goku has now been battling for over a half hour, as the others begin to gather their forces, he continues to bout, yet like all warriors Goku begins to loose power.  
  
"You will not live to beat me Gurjal, you will be stopped!"  
  
"And I may be killed some day, we all die, but I will not die at the hands of a saiyan, there is no way I will give in to those I swore to kill!" He then charged and head butted Goku's face leaving a bloody mark there to remind him.  
  
"(To him self) Man, my power's draining, I can't hold on! Damn it, hurry up you guys, I don't know for how much longer I can hold him off. Damn, can he sense me getting weaker?" Goku was now in the similar position as Shadow was one hour earlier.  
  
(Gathering)  
  
"There he is, pick up his body, and sit him up." Krillin reached for his other beans and soon put them in Vegeta'a mouth. Soon the saiyan prince was back and same as ever.  
  
"Vegeta, we have to go now, Goku could be suffering now!" Gohan was somewhat disturbed at the thought of his father being beaten to death.  
  
"Do you believe that I care about that ass, Kakorot?" Vegeta then crossed his arms.  
  
"Vegeta put your old differences behind you and think of what really matters the fate of all that live. The lives you hold dear." Piccolo's speech did not roll well with Vegeta, and soon he noticed he did not have his attention.  
  
"Goddamn it Vegeta, fine then what about you, your pride and self confidence? Do you want that back? Then if you do go and fight and take that animal down for good." The new perspective of things now had Vegeta's attention and soon he finally agreed to assist on the final assault.  
  
(Battle)  
  
"Saiyan you best know your fate, you only have time for death, and I am your grim keeper, except it now!" Goku was still fighting his off Gurjal, and like before, he began to loose power with each punch.  
  
"Wait, what is this, your power, it is slipping, are you tired? Well let me take care of that for you!" Goku then kicked Gurjal and flew up towards the top of the dome.  
  
"Kameha." Gurjal grinned and then prepared his own blast, this was it, the one to decide all blasts, the one to end the battle.  
  
"Lets go saiyan." As they began to power up the gang was approaching.  
  
"Do you feel that? What power, I think this is the end!" Yamcha said it panicked but they still charged.  
  
Soon the charges were ready and soon they fired their last attacks. The blasts tore through the air and soon collided and from the first impact it was apparent that Gurjal had the upper hand. Little by little Goku slipped and soon he was under immense pressure until the faithful cavalry finally arrived.  
  
"Hang on Goku we're here, ready? Fire now!" with the signal all of the gang quickly powered up and then fired a blast of mega power, soon Goku was given a hand by all, and each gave power to Goku. Soon he then gathered all strength.  
  
"Damn where did all of them come from?" Gurjal was hit hard and soon his blast ended with a bright light. Then he felt the heat and energy coming at him head on.  
  
"No I will not die!" a sudden crash hit and soon all was dark and clouded.  
  
After a few minutes the dust settled and a huge deep crater was left, endless in its size.  
  
"We did, it! I think we did it!" all concentrated and could not feel his power all began to celebrate.  
  
"See I told you we'd do it Gohan, come on lets go home." With all gathered and all ready to depart, they left in a flash, back to the lookout on earth. They soon arrived and felt safe at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that is the end of all normal chapters hope this part was to your liking and hope to see your reviews soon on other stories. Please review.  
  
Next Chapter: Life goes on /The Epilogue (To be continued...) 


	20. Life Goes on Epilogue

The Showdown in the Heavens Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it belongs to the brilliant mind of Akira Toriyama and funimation  
  
Well this is my first story but I hope not my last I have had this concept in my head for years I just never typed it up well I hope you like it This chapter is PG-13- little bits violence some language Well yet another chapter to the ongoing saga also and yes as always please review I think this story's rating will be changing from time to time from R to PG- 13, then back to R, so please bare with me when it is changing.  
  
*Other news the first part of the ext. version is up and may be read for you readers, but will not be updated until this version is over.  
  
*FIRST CHAPTER OF THE PREQUEL IS NOW POSTED 'Extinction'. Please check it out.  
  
*In your reviews tell me whether to publish a new version of the Buu Saga 'Buu Saga Redux' or to publish the sequel, 'Hell has Returned' please tell me in your reviews.  
  
*As each of the members have fought bravely yet one by one they fell, soon it was down to Piccolo, Gohan, Goku and Shadow. Yet each took out all foes except the one that mattered most, Gurjal. Soon they were taken out and Shadow was alone to defend, he then died to save the life of Goku. And finally with aid of his recovered friends he has ended the threat for earth and now returns to earth.  
  
Life goes on  
  
They soon transported to the lookout where Kame and Popo greeted them. They soon were given extra sensu beans to regain their full strength.  
  
"Well, Goku it seems you did it, it seems we are safe." Goku smiled as he then fell and finally took a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah Kame, we did it. Kame can you tell me something?" Kame then looked at Goku.  
  
"Shadow, he.." Kame then interrupted the saiyan in the mists of his words.  
  
"Died, I know if felt it. I guess it was his time, and he did say farewell to me when he left to help you guys."  
  
"He knew since he left?" Goku then raised his head awaiting the response of an answer.  
  
"I guess so Goku, but I know he wouldn't be more proud than to die for such a great cause Goku.  
  
They continued to celebrate as soon they returned to their homes where they were all greeted and were reminded for what exactly they were fighting for.  
  
The Epilogue  
  
As the months and years went by so did all the events. The androids arrived as Goku and the others ran to face them. Other foes also rose such as the real androids and the infamous Cell.  
  
Goku then died to save all, yet during all of this, activity looms on the moon. Objects move here and there. Some say they moon is loosing its color, some say the moon is dying.  
  
But only those in the heavens know the truth behind all that activity. The Kais know, the whole other world knows, a horror stirs, and now it is back with full power and now full revenge set on the earth.  
  
All know the terror reemerging above is none other than Gurjal himself. And now nothing stands in the way between him and the planet earth, so all is set for the next part in the saga, the last chapter in the saga........  
  
.....HELL HAS RETURNED, coming soon. The post Cell, pre Buu timeline is set, now Gohan and the others must face the terror that plagued them so. So stick around.  
  
~Thank you for all of your reviews they all mean a lot to my work and me. It shows me that all my effort is not in vein, and I truly hope to see your reviews in other stories, such as the sequel, and prequel, and soon the new release that is post "Hell has returned" the new version of buu, 'The Buu Saga Redux'  
  
Until next time, farewell and may the grace of life bless you.  
  
~ Sagamaker101 


End file.
